Between The Lines
by deppdependant
Summary: Sequel to Blurred Reality*** The drama is back! See what happens between Criss and Melissa after the vh1 reality show and catch up on some of your other fav. reality girls!
1. Intro

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CRISS ANGEL (ALTHOUGH IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID LOL), ANY OF THE CELEBRITIES IN THIS STORY NOR AM I AFFLIATED WITH HIS MANAGEMENT... I DO HOWEVER OWN ALL OF THE FICTIONAL OCS IN THIS STORY!**

**Between The Lines**

**Sequel to Blurred Reality**

**Intro**

The plane ride back home seemed to take an eternity. Maybe it was because I had so many things weighing on my mind. I honestly had no clue just where Criss and I stood. Were we in a real relationship? Were we just 'friends'? The night prior hadn't given me much of a distinct answer to rely on and neither did his unclear attitude when he dropped me off at the airport.

"_So… thanks for everything…" I had smiled up at him as he wheeled my suitcase out of the trunk of his Bentley. _

"_Sure, no problem. You're positive you know your gate number and where you are going_?" _Criss asked me going on the third time._

_I once again nodded with a giggle. "Yes, I've got it covered. Sooo… I'll see you around?" _

"_Around Indiana?" His eyebrows furrowed._

"_I mean, I guess… you'll call me?" _

"_Of course I'll call you! Don't give me that look!" He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek good-bye._

I jumped back to real life when I saw the seat belt sign lit up on the overhead of the plane.

_Kissed me on the cheek… Hmmm…_

Well, maybe he would call me. Or, Maybe not?

What if it all had to do with the fact that I didn't have sex with him? I bet that was the whole case. I bet he was upset and let down that I had denied him. And more than likely, that wasn't something he was used to. My eyes shut tightly as I remembered back to the night before and the way his hands felt trailing up the bottom of my cocktail dress.

"_Criss," I had began uneasily as he kissed along my neck. "I-I ummm…"_

_He pulled away from me slightly and tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong, hun?"_

"_I just… well, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, don't get me wrong. I really am." I paused to run my hand through his hair. "But, I just think that maybe we are rushing things?"_

_He slowly nodded and bit down on his lip, "Yeah, maybe. I'm sorry." _

_It had taken him a few more moments to pull away from me but eventually it was he himself who zipped the back of my dress for me. _

When I arrived home I debated sending him a message telling him that my plane had gotten back home safely. I figured that maybe if he was curious about it he would have called me. Pathetically enough, I stayed up until 2am waiting… waiting… and still waiting for my cell phone to give me good news. Needless to say, I feel asleep before any calls arrived.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST PART SO FAR! MORE TO COME ASAP!**

**Always,**

**Deppdendant**


	2. Inbox Overload

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 1**

**Inbox Overload**

"Criss, I'm so sorry about the other night…" J.D. rambled on and on into my ear apologizing for having interrupted my time with Melissa to plan my Aunts birthday party with my mom.

"Hey, maybe it worked out for you in the long haul?" He insinuated. "Did she spend the night at your place?"

I released a slow sigh and placed my cell phone on speaker phone as I began to change my clothes for bed.

"She did…"

"OH! See! It all worked out!" I could literally feel my other brother slapping me on the back.

"Seriously, cut the shit… it's not what you think…" I groaned as I slammed my dresser drawer shut.

The line was dead for a moment until J.D. muttered, "So, she spent the night and nothing happened then?"

My eyes rolled. "No! And really, it's none of your business anyhow."

"You tell me everything Criss and judging by the sound of how defensive you are getting… I think something is telling me that you might actually love this Melissa girl…"

After my psychiatric evaluation from my brother I decided to call it a night. Hammie jumped in bed along side of me and rested his paws on my chest.

_Did I really love Melissa?_

Sure, I had told her that I had loved her. I meant it. Didn't I? I had told a lot of girls that I had loved them over the years. Probably too many. Okay, WAY too many. Way too many to even count on both my hands and my toes. But 95 percent of those girls I had either told them I loved them because,

A. I was too young to understand what love really was.

B. I felt pressured by them because they were "falling in love" with me.

C. I was just telling them I loved them to get in their pants… (which I am not so proud of, but yes, it is true, all men have done that at least once in their life)

Or,

D. They were a very dear best friend that just happened to be of the opposite sex with casual benefits attached.

The other 5 percent… well, excluding my bitch of an ex wife and one crazy wack job for an ex girl friend… they were all seemed to be have been "true love", or at least at the time.

Perhaps that was my entire issue… I wasn't too sure how it felt to be "in love" anymore since it had been so long since something and someone genuinely real had walked into my life. The only element close to "love" I had known since I officially changed my name from Christopher Sarantakos to "Criss Angel", a side from the love of my family and friends, was only that of different fly-by-the-night or flavor-of-week women. Melissa was different. There was something about her that made me feel… almost like a teenager again. She made me feel senselessly clueless as to how to go about things for once in my life and yet on the flip side everything seemed so obvious.

I glanced down at Hammie and scratched underneath his chin.

"One thing is for sure, boy. I don't like this feeling at all."

Hammie purred and his left eye winked up at me.

"Should I call her?"

Hammie yawned and his eyes closed lazily.

"Okay. I'll call her tomorrow. Or, maybe I'll wait until she calls me."

* * *

It had been exactly 3 days since I had seen Criss and I still had not heard a word from him. It wasn't helping me any that everywhere I went people were starting to recognize me more and more and began asking me questions like, why I wasn't married yet? Why I wasn't driving a Benz? Why I wasn't living in Vegas? And of course, why I wasn't with Criss Angel?

I couldn't take it anymore. I had already put my foot down and was not going to call him. However, I did have one back up plan… Eharmony. I logged in and searched his account. To my surprise he was still active. _Strange, I thought he had deleted his account a long time ago…_

I quickly typed him a message reading:

**Hey babe, HOPEFULLY you are on here reading this to DELETE your account! LOL! I love you! And you were right… "Sometimes you need to read between the lines in order to find out what is real and what is a lie". What do you say, next time we do an Eharmony commercial instead of a reality show? Hahahaha!**

**XOXOXO **

**Love, Melissa**


	3. Fear

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 2**

**Fear**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fear**_

_**By Criss Angel**_

_**I Live in the past**_

_**I can't move on beyond the pain**_

_**I feel no release**_

_**I want to find my peace of mind**_

_**(You fuckin' hate)**_

_**My fear **_

_**(loser) **_

_**- it's holding me stillborn**_

_**My fear **_

_**(come on, come on)**_

_** - I'll never be again**_

_**(Don't fear, Don't fear)**_

_**You stole the innocence**_

_**From a child to be no more**_

_**Blinded by the silence**_

_**Afraid to ever speak a word**_

_**(You fuckin' hate)**_

_**My fear **_

_**(loser) **_

_**- it's holding me stillborn**_

_**My fear**_

_** (come on, come on) **_

_**- I'll never be again**_

_**(Don't fear, Don't fear, Don't you fear)**_

_**Thinking on the times of my demise and I wish it**_

_**Wasn't me who was victimized**_

_**And I don't know really can't see how I really**_

_**Couldn't kill the mother fucker who violated me**_

It all started off as a normal afternoon. Everything was running as usual at work… or unusual as always. Nothing could ever really be described as "normal" when working at a mental heath hospital. I supposed "normal" was me arriving on time to work at exactly 2pm sharp finding out that nothing was done before my shift had began. None of the LPN's had done their paper work or charted the patients behavior for the day properly, someone was given the wrong anti-depressant medication and had to be sent to the E.R. and somehow miraculously, one of our psychiatrist's, Dr. Ablah had called off for a golf tournament.

"Good afternoon Melissa. Welcome to hell. How was your weekend?" Maria, a long time co-worker and friend asked me as she handed me a stack of new admission forms.

"Long and restless… yours?" I replied.

Maria brushed her brown hair back behind her ears. "Alright, hey not to be nosy… well, I'll keep my mouth shut…"

"What?"

"Well, has he called you yet?" She grinned hopefully.

I shook my head. "It's been a week, do you really think he's going to call? I've given up."

Maria frowned while she watched me toss the stack of papers down on the desk and flop down in the computer chair next to her.

"Hey, you never know… maybe he's waiting for YOU to call HIM?"

**You Have 1 New Match/1 Unread Message.**

My eyes rolled. Seriously… I thought I had deleted this damned thing but for some reason Eharmony was still sending me bills in the mail.

**New Message from Lissa75**

My eyebrow raised…

**Hey babe, HOPEFULLY you are on here reading this to DELETE your account! LOL! I love you! And you were right… "Sometimes you need to read between the lines in order to find out what is real and what is a lie". What do you say, next time we do an Eharmony commercial instead of a reality show? Hahahaha!**

**XOXOXO **

**Love, Melissa**

My fingers tapped the mouse for what seemed to be a lifetime as I read the message over and over. It was dated August 1st. It was now August 7th. It was going on exactly a week since there had been any sign of communication between either one of us.

_You are a fucking moron Criss! Just call her you dumbass! Obviously she is waiting for you to make the move now, HELLO! _

My eyes rolled at my own thoughts. It was seriously time for me to on my "big boy pants" and dial her number. Why was this so complicated?

Hmmm… then again… if I just called after an entire week, maybe that would make me look even more like an asshole?

I sat pondering for awhile before I picked up my cell phone. I speed dialed my manager.

"Hey, it's me… I know this is really short notice but I need my private jet ready by noon, set the flight for Indiana."

* * *

The clock read exactly a quarter to 7pm and I was dreading the fact that I still had 3 more hours to work. For some reason the night just couldn't go by fast enough. Maria was off coordinating the patient's with their therapeutic "reflection" time after dinner, in which they discussed portions of their day, both good and bad and expressed how they correlated with their emotions and their life outside of the ward. While she was doing that I was called into the head of the hospital's main entrance area where Dr. Julian was just admitting a new patient. Oak Forrest Mental Health Hospital was connected to the city's main hospital by one tunnel like doorway. To be admitted to our facility a patient first had to check into the main hospital, be evaluated by the admitting psychiatrist and a doctor and then they would be transferred over into our building.

When I arrived into the main hospital I was first given the patients chart, general clothing and personal items in which they would be bringing with them throughout their stay. It was my job to take these items back to the ward and discard all unsafe materials such as, shoelaces, sharp objects, aerosol cans, jewelry ect.

"Be careful Melissa, this one is a little feisty." Justin, the nursing assistant, warned as I glanced over the paper work.

"Sure thing… nothing could be as bad as-" I paused the moment my eyes caught glimpse of the name on the admission sheet.

_Paul R. Keliem_

_D.O.B 1949_

My heart leapt into my throat as Dr. Julian's door opened and my stepfather walked out with his entire shirt covered in blood.

Slowly but surly my mouth formed the words, "…Mom…"

Paul shook his head and glanced at Dr. Julian who shot me a confused looked.

"You're mother Melissa? You're mother's a fucking whore!" Paul yelled.

Dr. Julian's grey eyebrows stitched drastically. "Mr. Keliem, lower your voice… this does not involve Nurse Holloway's mother."

"You sadistic pig! You fucking killed her, didn't you?" I yelled back, my entire body shaking with adrenaline.

Paul smirked his yellowed teeth make me shiver, "You would wish that, you were always such a selfish little brat. No, contrary I beat the hell out of her new toy boy and tried to slit my wrists… now, would you please be as kind to lead the way to your little nut house, I would very much like to get this shit done with."

Justin peaked his head around the corner of the hallway and held up his hand to interrupt, "Everything alright down there?"

Dr. Julian drew in a deep sigh and locked his eyes with mine trying to evaluate my mood.

"Melissa? Are you okay?" He questioned. "I can very well show Mr. Keliem the way over?"

I shook my head uneasily and Dr. Julian took that as an open invitation to follow me and Paul down the tunneled hallway.

"So, is this court ordered?" I questioned.

Both the doctor and Paul nodded.

"Alright, let's get one thing straight, before we enter this door Paul. This is my place of work. I am the head nurse here. You are my patient and nothing else. Understood?"

Paul's jaw clenched. "Alright."

I could tell by the glazed look in his eyes that not a single word I had said had registered in his brain.

Once I had managed to get Paul safely inside of the building and Dr. Julian returned I paged Maria to the front desk and asked her to take over the duties of finishing Paul's admission. She agreed and after the two headed off to his assigned room I made one last routine patient check and then clocked out for my half hour break. I headed down to the main hospital's cafeteria and found nothing else appealing but a bottle mountain dew and a bag of chips.

My eyes spaced off at a random bulletin board with posted notes about H1N1 vaccinations and as they did my mind slowly wondered into the grim past.

"_Melissa, I'd like you to meet Paul…" My mom smiled widely as she gushed over her new boyfriend._

_I sat up lazily from my bed, the head phones from my CD player still glued to my ear. _

"_Hello, Melissa… nice to meet you, I've heard nothing but great things about you…" Paul grinned his eyes immediately focusing in on my breasts._

_I swallowed hard ignoring his gaze, thinking that maybe I had something on my shirt. _

"_Nice to meet you too." _

"_Have a good night sweet heart. Paul and I are going out for dinner and then I'm going to be spending the night at his house. Don't stay up too late, if you need anything I left Paul's number on the kitchen table. Oh, and hey… did you happen to see your father's old striped tie? Paul and I are going out fancy tonight and," She paused to laugh obnoxiously. "On the way over he spilled coffee on his."_

"_The black and white one?" I asked with a disturbed look on my face._

_My mother nodded. "Yes! That one!"_

"_But, I gave it to him last father's day…." _

_Paul shook his head but my mother interrupted him before he could speak, "Well, there most certainly isn't anything he is going to be using it for now, is there?"_

_I shut my eyes and I drew in a swallowed breath._

"_Where is it?" My mother pressed._

"_In my closet."_

"_In YOUR closet?" She exclaimed. "What in the hell is it doing in there?"_

"_Well, I wanted to keep some things-" I began as I watched her sort through my room._

_Paul stood outside the door and winked at me. "You know Melissa," He said. "Some times it's better to just move on."_

I nearly screamed when I felt a hand rest on the back of my shoulder blade. I quickly spun around in the metal chair I was sitting in and blinked.

_Great, not only was I now concurring up horrible memories of the past but now I was imaging that Criss Angel was standing in front of me. BRILLIANT!_

The crunching sound of my Frito Lay bag alerted my mind and I watched as Criss popped a chip into his mouth.

"This stuff really is not good for you, you know that right?" He smirked.

**YAY A LONGER CHAP! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 3**

**Skelton's in the Closet **

"Criss? What in the hell are you doing here?" Melissa's eyes bugged my way.

I swallowed hard on the chip I was chewing and replied, "Well you know, I figured I'd just drop by and see how you were doing…"

Her eyebrow raised and I could tell from closer inspection that her eyes looked teary.

"It's not like I'm a few doors across the street…" She pointed out awkwardly.

She did have me pegged on that comment but I easily brushed it off by noting the emotional look written on her face. "ARE you doing alright? You look like you're about to break down into tears. What's wrong?"

It took her a moment before she shook her head.

"Not exactly, I've just had a very frustrating and long day at work. Not to mention the fact that you haven't called me in a week and then just show up here out of the blue and randomly steal the only thing I've eaten all day."

Hesitantly pulling up a chair next to her I apologized, "I'm sorry. I know I should've called you. That's why I decided to come visit instead. I was actually waiting for you to call me at first but you never did. I thought that maybe you'd call me and let me know if your flight landed safely. But then today I got that message that you sent me on Eharmony and right after that I booked a flight here, rented a car and map quested directions to your apartment. Your neighbor told me that you were at work, so then I looked up directions for the hospital and actually I came in here to get something to eat because just like you, these chips are the only thing I've eaten all day too."

"You seriously went and did all of that shit today to come find me?" Melissa questioned seeming rather shocked.

I nodded as I handed her Fritos back. "Yeah, I did. It's all good though."

Her eyes leveled mine as if I was insane. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not exactly, however I did see a motel a few miles away from the hospital."

Melissa frowned. "This is a small ass town Criss, that motel isn't anything like something you're used to in Vegas, then again neither is my apartment… but you are more than welcome to stay the night with me if you'd like?"

_I was beginning to think she'd never ask…_

I smiled and happily returned, "I'd like that. How much longer until your shift ends?"

She observed the time on her watch and drew in a sigh. "Shit. My breaks over. It's only a quarter til 9pm and I'm stuck here until 10pm. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's your job-" I went to continue my sentence but instead we were both interrupted by a loud intercom speaker that seemed to catch Melissa's attention before mine.

**Dr. Julian paging nurse Holloway to Tunnel Block, Repeat Dr. Julian paging Nurse Holloway to Tunnel Block**

"Crap, I've gotta go. This is probably nothing but more bad news." She stood up abruptly and I hesitantly followed her.

"Should I stay here?" I asked.

She paused for a moment with one hand on the door to the cafeteria.

"Please."

* * *

I suppose I should've said 'no' to Criss coming along with me but I really didn't want to see him wait outside in the cafeteria for an hour and some change. I also didn't really want to enter back into the ward by myself for some reason…

_Maybe I was scared?_

I was never scared of my job. I loved my job. But in a mere instance that had suddenly changed once Paul had been admitted. Everything had changed and all to quickly it felt as though my brain was being turned into mush.

Criss followed closely behind me and as we entered the building he seemed to observe the small details around him. Maria peeked her head around the corner of the front desk and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my God." Her lips formed slowly as she approached us.

"Maria… this is Criss, Criss this is Maria…" I giggled as I watched her nervously shake his hand.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, I've heard a LOT about you." She grinned.

Criss chuckled. "You know, a lot of people say that."

Maria glanced over at me and whispered, "I guess this beats calling you?"

I smirked. "I guess so, huh?"

"He is a lot taller than I thought he'd be in person…" She whispered again.

Criss cleared his throat and Maria straightened her stance and blushed.

Before much else could be said I heard footsteps behind us in the hallway.

"Melissa," Dr. Julian's voice began. "I've been paging you."

Maria side stepped away from me so that I could turn and face the doctor.

"I'm sorry I was just heading straight for your office." I replied.

His eyes drifted behind me towards Criss and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You never informed me that you were going to have a visitor today?"

I bit my bottom lip and glanced at Criss who just smiled politely.

"Well, ummm… it was a bit unexpected." I began but Criss cut me off.

"I was in the area and I didn't know what time Melissa's shift ended. I'm terribly sorry if my presence seems none professional on her part, but she did not have any inkling that I was going to visit her today."

Dr. Julian slightly nodded and replied, "That's quite alright. However, If you don't mind Melissa, can we speak alone for a moment?"

"Not all." I followed him towards his office while Maria began striking a conversation with Criss.

Once we were inside Dr. Julian signaled for me to take a seat across from his desk.

The doctor drew in a deep breath and starred off at the wall for a moment before he started to speak.

"I'm sure that what happened earlier with Mr. Keliem wasn't easy for you to deal with. I'm not too sure what your exact family history is but both you and I know that it is against employee contract to have you practicing here if I feel that it may affect your mental health and safety and that of our patients. You are by far my most value staff member and I do not want to see you take a personal leave but please Melissa, if that is what is best for you in this situation then now is the time to tell me."

I sat there picking at my thumb thinking over my options for a long moment. I didn't want to take a leave. I had just missed a whole 2 months without pay and now, depending on how long Paul's stay would be, I wasn't too sure if I could afford it. Then again, I wasn't too sure it I could mentally afford dreading coming to work every day either.

I let a loud sigh.

"Is there any possible way that I can get back to you on this?"

Dr. Julian nodded. "Of course. I just want what is best for you. Go home, get some rest. Clear your mind."

"So I can leave early?" My eyes nearly bugged out.

"For today. Besides, I don't think it's right having an illusionist walking around the ward." He paused to chuckle. "These peoples minds are already fragile enough."

* * *

After witnessing how fragile Melissa seemed in the cafeteria I wasn't too sure if I had made the right decision to come and visit or not. Unfortunately, her mood seemed even less positive as we both left the hospital. The only thing that kept me from badgering her about it was the fact that maybe she could've been upset with me and quite honestly from the distressed look on her face, I wasn't sure if I was ready to handle her outburst if she was.

I followed behind her car in my rental to her apartment building. It was a quant brick sided, two story house that had been separated off into 3 living quarters. So far from what I could tell Oak Forrest Indiana was generally a small town. The towns surrounding were mainly farmland, it seemed as though Oak Forrest was the "city" for those surrounding towns to come and shop, when in all actually it was all nothing but country to me.

"Come on in. I'm sorry if the place is a mess. I wasn't expecting company or I would have picked up a little more." Melissa half-smiled as she unlocked the door to the highest apartment building on the 2nd story.

Wheeling my suitcase in behind me I watched her flip on the foyer lights and instantly noticed that she had no reason to apologize for the "mess" seeing as how the place was spotless.

"It looks immaculate in here to me." I smiled as I set my suitcase down by the door and followed her lead further into the house.

"Sorry it's kinda small in here. But, obviously this is the living room." She gestured to her left where I found an off-white loveseat, a wooden entertainment center, and a glass end table with a decorative lamp.

"Ahead, as you can see is the kitchen." She giggled. "And to your right, door number one is the bathroom. Door number two is my bedroom slash office room."

I nodded somewhat slowly and replied, "Got it. Thank you."

Her eyes locked into mine for a moment and then she awkwardly glanced down at my shoes.

"Hey, I just want to apologize for being in a shitty mood with you today. I am really happy that you are here. I just really had one of the worse days at work and I don't want you to think that I'm purposely being rude to you. I've got a lot on my mind right now. And to be frankly honest… I really thought that you had given up on the whole idea of ever speaking to me again."

I took a step closer to her and brought her hand into mine. "Melissa, I couldn't imagine not speaking to you again. Don't talk like that. I feel terrible for arriving here on such a bad notice but I think that maybe we both were sort of scared to make the first 'move' so to speak."

"Don't feel bad. Like I said, I'm happy you're here. It was just as stupid of me not to call you either." Her eyes rolled.

"So… are you going to tell me about your day at least?" I pried.

Melissa hesitated for a moment. "Only if you let me start over?"

My eyebrow raised. "start ov-"

Before I could finish she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Her right hand ran through my hair and I felt the breath escape my lungs as my heart skipped a beat.

"I should have done that the second I saw you." She grinned as she headed towards to kitchen.

_Hmmm…. Maybe it was a good idea to come visit._

When I entered the kitchen Melissa popped open the freezer and glanced in my direction.

"I hope you don't mind frozen pizza?"

I smirked. "Sounds amazing."

She preheated the oven and took a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Well, where should I start with today? Everything was ass backwards as always. I came into work and the charts for our patients were screwed up, yet again. We recently got a new hire named Trisha who works the day shift and she is having issues with keeping those in order. Then, we had a false Code Red-"

"Code Red?" I questioned.

"A Code Red is when the entire ward goes on lock down. Usually because of an out of control patient. Like if someone is trying to hurt someone else or is a risk to themselves we call a Code Red and the ward is locked down, it alerts all staff to follow through with safety precautions. Well, this one was called unnecessarily because yet again, the new hire did not know her place." She paused to take in a deep breath. "So, after having to clear that whole mess up. I was sent to the main hospital to transfer in a new admit. Well, the admit turned out to be my stepfather, Paul."

The oven beeped in the background and she stood up to pop the pizza in.

"Your stepfather?" I nearly exclaimed. "Oh my God… that's terrible. What happened?"

She shrugged, the oven door closing a little too hard.

"I don't know exactly. He came in covered in blood. Supposedly, he told me that he tried to slit his own wrists after he found out that my mother was cheating on him… but, I never know what to believe… he's such a lying bastard."

"Your mother doesn't hardly speak to you does she?"

"Not anymore, not since I was like 19 and moved out of the house. Paul began giving her these fucked up lectures about how horrible of a daughter I am and 'blah, blah, blah' and she pretty much took his words and ran with them. According to her I'm the reason why Paul's "crazy" and the reason why he's so "angry" all the time." She bit her thumb nail and sat back down.

"Well, there has to be a story behind all that… what else happened between you and him besides him overstepping his boundaries of your father?" I asked curiously.

Melissa remained quiet for awhile and focused her eyes on the floor.

"If I tell you this, can you promise not to think of me differently?" Her eyes glanced back upward into mine.

I nodded. "Have I ever let anything that you've told me effect my feelings for you?"

There was another long pause again before she finally replied, "No. I just don't like discussing what happened. It was a long time ago anyway. It doesn't matter anymore."

Her leg was bouncing so fast underneath the table I could feel my own chair shake.

"It does matter. I can tell that it bothers you and I can't help you if you don't talk to me about it." I offered sweetly.

She sighed and looked down at the floor again. "Paul raped me…. On more than one occasion. I tried to tell my mom about it but of course she thought that I was making up some lie because I was still bitter about losing my father. So, since she didn't take any action he did it again and again. Until eventually I had enough, I went to the cops when I was 18, they held a trial and they dismissed him due to supposed lack of evidence, which was bullshit, but this town is small as you can see and everyone knows everyone and it just happens that Paul is a lawyer… go figure. Plus, who was going to believe me after everyone knew the story about Marsha? So, after the trial my mom went bat-shit on me and on my 19th birthday I moved out and into this apartment. Paul just got more violent with my mom and every time he'd hit her or they'd fight he'd blame it on the tension and stress that I was causing them. So therefore, I no longer speak to my mom and she refuses to speak to me. Its all nothing but a chaotic ball of shit."

When Melissa glanced back up at me I noticed that tears were running down her cheeks and I felt my heart sink inside my chest.

"I am so sorry. Come here." I stood up and pulled her head into my chest. "I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. What can I do to help you sweetheart?"

Her hands pawed at my back as she cried, her emotions finally getting the best of her.

"I-I don't know." She sniffed. "I'm sorry I'm crying."

"Aw, don't be sorry. You're not the one who should be apologizing. You need to be careful, or I'm going to steal your work key and go kick that mother fuckers ass!" I warned.

The timer for the pizza dinged in the background and Melissa's arms loosened around my waist.

"Dinner's done." She muttered through another sniffle.

* * *

After our late dinner I directed Criss to the bathroom so that he could unpack his toiletries. While he was busy with that I headed off to my bedroom to change into my pajama's for the night. I couldn't believe that I had confessed all that I had to him. I had never told any boyfriend that… EVER. For some reason I always felt like it was dirty, like it made me tainted. I hated even discussing it. Seeing Paul literally made me want to vomit. In a way it was a miracle that Criss had come to visit me. He took my mind away from the horrid past and shed a new light on a promising future.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on a full size bed with me?" I asked slightly embarrassed. Actually, in all reality I was embarrassed about pretty much everything, even my leaky bathroom sink.

Criss chuckled a bit as he took his shirt off and stripped down to his boxer shorts.

"Would you relax. Your apartment is just fine! Trust me, it's a million times better than where I used to live in New York. I haven't always been blessed with the things that I have now, you know?"

I smiled. "I know, I just-"

"You just worry too much." He cut me off as he climbed in bed next to me. "Actually, being here is like the perfect vacation. I enjoy getting away from all the bright lights and drama. It's nice and cozy here with you." He assured happily.

I reached over and shut off the light on the night stand.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

Criss was quiet for a moment before I felt him shrug on the pillow next to me. "Well, I never really planned this trip. It was sort of spur of the moment. I think I gave my management a heart attack this morning."

Curling up to his chest I inquired, "So you are leaving tomorrow?"

"I SHOULD but I will leave whenever you tell me to." His lips pecked the top of my forehead.

"Don't say that because you'll never leave." I leaned upward and kissed him hard, my hand caressing down his bare chest. He moaned softly and massaged his fingers up the back of my night shirt. My eyes closed half fighting between sleep and desire and before I could choose which one overrode the other Criss whispered, "Melissa, can I tell you something?"

My eyes sprung back open. "What's that?"

"I want you to know that the last time we spent the night together, I wasn't trying to push you into anything… I hope you know that. I want it to be special when do make love to each other. I love you."

I smiled through the dark. "I know and it will be. I love you, too. Good night Criss."

"Good night."

**SOMEONE COMPLAINED THAT THIS STORY WAS GOING KINDA SHORT SO FAR... SO HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAP FOR YOU ALL. (: YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	5. Out of battery

**Between the Lines**

**Chap. 4**

**Out of Battery**

I woke up a little off balance due to my unfamiliar surrounds but the moment I recognized Melissa's tangled blonde hair on the other side of my pillow I felt a wave a relief. She looked so peaceful when she slept, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. I carefully tiptoed my way out of her bedroom, bringing a fresh change of clothes with me and headed into the tiny bathroom to the left. After I had showered and changed I found myself awkwardly rummaging through her fridge in search of something to drink. I found a bottled water and figured that was easier than making the more appealing orange juice since I didn't want to search through the entire kitchen cupboards for a single glass.

As I took a long sip of water I spotted an interesting photograph in her living room that caught my attention. I quietly walked over to the shelve next to her entertainment center and picked up a silver 8 by 12 photo frame that displayed a teenage Melissa with much longer hair who had her arm wrapped around a shorter, slimmer girls shoulder. The other girl in the picture had medium length brown hair and deep set brown eyes. The two looked as though they could almost be sisters if it wasn't for their obvious contrasting physical characteristics. I think what was so similar between the two girls was their same exact expression: utter happiness.

_Marsha… I bet that's you…_

"Good morning." The sound of Melissa's voice cut through my thoughts and I nearly dropped the photograph onto the floor.

My hand grabbed at my heart. "Good morning, I'm sorry you startled me."

She chuckled cutely and strolled over to my side still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I woke up to an empty bed and thought you cut out on me."

I smiled and set the photo back on the shelf. "I couldn't do that…"

"How long have you been awake?" She questioned as she fidgeted with her bed head.

"Maybe about an hour." I shrugged. "Do you have plans for today?"

"I don't have to work. It's Saturday. I'm off." She replied with a cute half-smile. "I was hoping that maybe you and I could grab breakfast?" She questioned as she rearranged the picture on the shelf back to her liking.

"I would enjoy that… who is that a picture of?"

"That's me and Marsha, back in high school." She replied rather complacently.

"You two look happy."

"We were, it was the last day of our sophomore year…" Melissa's eyes closed in thought for a moment before she changed the subject. "I better hurry and get dressed. I'm starving"

I rode with Melissa in her red 2006 Mitsubishi eclipse into what she called "town". It literally took us about fifteen minuets to drive to this restaurant and by the time we arrived there I was convinced that Melissa's driving was just as radical as mine. Her idea of "slow" was doing 45 miles an hour in a 25 limit school zone. I couldn't imagine how long it would have taken us to arrive if she had obeyed the traffic signs.

"Don't worry, this place is never usually that busy. It's right off of the highway and it's already past the breakfast rush. That's why I drove all this way." Melissa assured me as we headed inside a diner called, "Papa's Family Restaurant".

"They have the best omelets, anyhow." She winked.

She was right, there was one other couple sitting a booth to the right and three elderly men sipping coffee at the bar next to the doorway to the kitchen.

A black and white sign informed us to "PLEASE SEAT YOURSELF", so I followed behind Melissa and took a seat at a booth farthest in the back of the non-smoking section.

After we had successfully ordered without the waitress even paying the least bit attention to me my cell phone buzzed off my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Criss? Where in the hell are you?" J.D. nearly popped my eardrum.

"I'm in Indiana… it's a long story. What's going on?"

"Besides the fact that I got an emergency phone call this morning from YOUR management telling me that you've cancelled all of your season 6 promos and your fucking BeLIEve show for the night? Wait, Indiana? What's so important in Indiana?"

I sighed loudly and glanced over at Melissa who was patiently looking out the window next to our booth.

"I had to go take care of some _business _out here. I'll be back soon. Okay? Don't stress out. Everything is being taken care of."

There was a long pause before J.D. replied, "It's Melissa? You went to go see her didn't you? Look, I'm all for you finding love or what have you Criss, but you need to stop and think about priorities first."

"I know… I know… so hey, speaking of priorities, if you're by my place… do mind dropping in and feeding Hammie for me?"

"You and that damned cat. Take care, get home SOON!"

"Later." I laughed as I hung up the phone.

Melissa's eyes focused back towards mine and before she could speak my phone rang again.

"I'm so sorry… hold on again."

She nodded and muttered, "Aren't you Mr. Popular."

The caller I.D. read, _Ron Atria. _The head of my security management.

"Hey?"

"Good morning, Criss. I hate to bother you but we've got a big problem. I got a call about two hours ago from down in the Luxor lobby about a complaint that your show was canceled tonight and… well, you're NOT going like this next part… but I'm not too sure if this was in correlation with that or not but, ugh, someone has apparently set off an M-80 on your Lamborghini."

I nearly dropped my cell phone.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, we're looking into it, the police have already arrived and are taking statements from the car security and Luxor staff. They are checking the outdoor camera footage as well." Ron assured.

"How bad is my car?"

"The passenger side is pretty damaged. I'm sure it would cost a nice penny to fix it. The police want me to ask you, do you have any enemies?"

It took me a moment to replied but I answered, "None who I would consider to be malicious."

* * *

The entire time we were out to breakfast Criss had his cell phone glued to his ear. I could tell by the glances he kept on sending my way that he felt awful but from the sound of his conversations I could tell that something tragic had happened, I just wasn't too sure what.

Finally, once were back in the parking lot and seated in my car his cell phone seemed to be at a pause.

"I apologize for all that. That was rude but there was an emergency I had to take care of." Criss said as I put my car in reverse and pulled out of the narrow parking space.

"It's okay, I understand. You got me back for yesterday…" I chuckled. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not to sure exactly but from what I am told according to my security manger someone shot off an M-80 at my Lamborghini at around 10am this morning."

"What? That's horrible! That was my favorite car!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Mine too." Criss huffed. "I don't know… supposedly it's a madhouse over there right now because I cancelled my BeLIEve show for this weekend and people are pissed off, which they have every right, but I don't see an upset fan doing anything of that caliber. Do you?"

I shook my head as I switched lanes. "No, not at all. That's a little extreme."

"Shit, I can only imagine what J.D.'s face is going to look like when he finds this out." Criss sighed and rested his head on my passenger window.

"Yeah, he didn't seem too happy when he called…"

"No, he was upset that I didn't tell him that I was coming up here and yada yada. But that's J.D. he's always a ball of stress." He replied.

_Great, now Criss was NEVER going to come and see me again. That was becoming more and more obvious by the second._

"Well, do you think that maybe you should go back home and take care of everything?" I questioned through monotone.

Criss kept his eyes focused down at the ring on his right pointer finger.

"Hmmm… yeah, probably. That would be the right thing to do in this situation wouldn't it?"

I really wanted to say 'no' but instead I shook my head 'yes' and muttered, "I think it would be."

"I don't want to leave you though. How about you come with me?" He questioned rather desperately. "I'll even call your boss again…"

A smile danced across my lips the moment I remembered the offer Dr. Julian had given me about taking another leave while Paul was in the hospital.

"You don't have to do that. I've got it covered. I'll go."

Criss grinned and slid his hand into mine. "Great, we'll leave this afternoon then."


	6. Treading Cold Water

**Between the Lines**

**Chap. 5**

**Treading Cold Water **

**7 P.M.**

**Las Vegas**

Dr. Julian seemed more than understanding when I called him to place my leave of absence. I told him I wouldn't be gone any longer than a week or until he directed me otherwise of Paul's dismal from the hospital. I still wasn't keen on taking more time off since my bank account was growing closer to the negative zone and my savings account wasn't much to brag about. However, Criss kept assuring me that I didn't need to worry about any of my expenses in Vegas since he was the one who had invited me… but I still felt as though it would be nice to pitch in somehow.

When we arrived at the Luxor hotel I felt a ping in my stomach. I still half expected a camera to be trailing behind us and to see 19 other girls waiting to punch my face in. Luckily, that was not the case. Instead, there was a massive crowd surrounding the outside private parking area next to a side entrance of the Luxor where Criss kept three of his vehicles. Through the tinted limo window I could make out 5 police men trying to barricade the crowd and a few of Criss' crew chatting with a fire fireman who was standing beside the damaged Lamborghini.

"Christopher!" J.D. shouted the moment the limo had dropped us off. "Thank God you're here!"

Criss grabbed hold of my hand as we both headed J.D's way and over towards the torched car.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me…" Criss growled the second his eyes locked onto his Lamborghini.

My hand grasped onto his tighter. "Oh my God, who would do such a horrible thing?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out all damned day." Costa replied, his eyes leveling mine rather rudely.

My body stiffened and Criss glanced over at me. "Melissa, will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem." I watched as he and Costa made their way over to the fireman and police car. After a few minuets of watching them talk I drifted my way over towards the damaged vehicle and drew in a deep breath. Whoever it was who had done this seemed like they really were out to get him on purpose. The entire passenger side of the sports car was pretty much blown to pieces so deep that even half of the dash board next to the steering wheel was crunched in and charred. The windshield was completely shattered and everywhere within a 15 foot radius of the vehicle was nothing but shattered glass and odd chunks of black paint.

"CRAZY BITCH!" I heard someone in the crowd shout out and glanced to the right side of me to see what the fuss was about.

"THAT'S RIGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" I saw a teenager pointing in my direction and I folded my arms against my chest.

_Seriously… I thought we were over all that shit already, come on people._

"I BET IT WAS HER CRISS! I BET THAT DUMB BITCH DID IT!" The girl yelled out rather obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back towards her ignorance. She wasn't worth my anger, I was going to be a bigger person… _a bigger person._

"Come on babe, you ready?" I heard Criss' footsteps behind me and before I could reply I was once again rudely interrupted by another unknown "fan".

"CRISS WATCH OUT! SHE MIGHT WHIP OUT A CHAINSAW ON YOUR ASS!"

Criss shut his eyes and released a sigh before he yelled out, "Hopefully she will bust one out on whoever fucked up my car!"

I grinned widely. "I would gladly saw them in half for you sweetie."

* * *

"Thanks for coming along with me. I'm sorry about the crowd's bullshit, that was unnecessary." I apologized as we headed up to my room with 3 of my personal security guards trailing behind us.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Melissa shrugged. "Did you figure out anything else about your car? Any leads?"

I shook my head. "No, none. They're working on it. They reviewed the security camera and they said that all they know is that an m-80 flew out of the southwest and struck my car at around 9:30am. That's it. Nothing else. No one was caught in a direct shot."

She sighed as we entered my room. "I hope it all works out alright…"

"Me too, that car was my favorite." I pouted as both took a seat on the couch.

Melissa rested her head on my shoulder and muttered, "It'll be okay, everything will work out in the end."

Despite everyone's positive attitude on the matter I couldn't help but feel utterly enraged. It truly was my favorite car. It wasn't just another asset or an expensive "Lamborghini" that I owned for display. It had sentential value to me. It was one of the first sports car I had bought with my own hard earned money and not only was it was it a beautiful ride but I had used it on numerous stunts and illusions that I held close to my heart. Whoever had set that device off surely must had known how important that car was to me.

"Criss, you alright?" Melissa questioned sweetly as her hand ran through my hair.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, just thinking… hey, do you mind if I go for a walk right fast? I'll be back shortly. I just want to go look at something real quick."

Melissa's eyebrows narrowed and her hand dropped out of my hair. "Sure… I guess, that's alright. I need to take a shower anyway…"

"I'm sorry, it's going to eat at my brain if I don't go check this out and I really don't want to subject you that crowd again." I explained honestly as I watched Hammie jump up between us and curl into a ball at the back of the couch.

She nodded, looking a little hurt.

I drew her in towards me and assured, "I won't be gone long, 15 minutes at the most…"

"Okay but-" She went to begin but my lips interrupted her with a passionate kiss.

"So, how about you run us both a bath?" I offered with a playful wink.

I simply had to get my hands on this security tape myself. _Southwest _didn't make any sense if that was the case they would had blow off the M-80 from across the street and therefore there would have been 100's of witness'. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Excuse me sir, I need to place a request for the outdoor East tower Criss Angel Vehicle parking." I told a man at the front costumer security counter who had his back half turned towards me and was chatting away on a telephone call.

He waved his hand in the air not bothering to turn around. "Nice try buddy those are off limits."

I grinned and remained standing there for a few more minutes until he finally hung up with his obvious non-work related phone call.

"Holy shit!" He cussed the second he glanced over at me. "Criss Angel!"

"Are those tapes still off limits?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry man, it's not everyday… well, you know… shit, I'll get them right away Mr. Angel."

After I had received the video tape I headed my way back through the casino area and back towards the East Towers to take one last look to see how the progress was going and if the crowd had died down. On my way out the door I saw an all too familiar face blur past me in a hurry but then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and spun around.

"Criss?" She smiled brightly.

My heart sunk and I signaled for my security to give me some breathing room.

"Kelly?"

* * *

Fifteen minuets had passed nearly thirty minutes ago and the water in the bathtub was starting to grow luke warm. Being foolish I had hurried once he'd left and tried to make everything in his bathroom as romantic as I could in what little time frame I thought I had. It didn't help matters any that I didn't know where a damn thing was either. It took me ages to discover where the towels where hidden let alone where a spare wash cloth was located at. To be honest I was lucky I had figured out how to turn on his complicated light switch which seemed to be somehow senor controlled. Everything in his suite seemed so lavish that I was afraid I'd break something or accidentally press some high tech button wrong and fuck up one thing or another. That would just be my luck, just as it was my luck that I ended up laying there in a freezing cold bathtub for nearly an hour before I finally called it quits and pulled the plug.

Just as I was wrapping myself in a towel, that I had found in one of the many cabinets, I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Melissa, are you in here?" Criss questioned, seeming out of breath.

I shook my head condescendingly.

"Yeah, been in here for awhile now."

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I debated for a moment and until I finally opened the bathroom door.

His eyes leveled mine before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I ran into someone. I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

I shrugged and shivered a bit as a drop of cool water trailed down my back. "Whatever. It happens."

"You look freezing… I'll let you get dressed…" He ran his warm hand along my shoulder and I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Criss… wait," I called before he slipped out the door.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just curious, who did you run into?"

His eyes examined down at his boots. "Just an old friend… no one important."

I starred in the mirror for a long moment after he left the room and contemplated his response. Sure, maybe I hadn't known Criss for very long but I certainly knew him well enough to know when he was lying to me.

**NOTE: SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAP! MORE TO COME SOON! HOPE EVERYONE IS GETTING READY FOR SEASON 6 OF MINDFREAK! WOOT WOOT! **

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	7. Squeaky Clean

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 6**

**Squeaky Clean **

The next morning I once again woke up to an empty bed but this time I also found an empty hotel suite to match. I panicked until I found a note attached to the bathroom mirror that read:

Melissa,

Don't worry, I'm down in the production office on the main floor. I'm looking over those security tapes that I got last night. Call me when you wake up. I should be available before noon. At 1pm I have a meeting with my Mindfreak manager. Hope you slept well. XOXO, Criss

The clock in his bedroom read 10:30 A.M. and for some strange reason I debated calling him as my finger hovered over my cell phone contacts. I thought it was somewhat rude to just up and leave without waking me up, then again maybe he tried… I always had been a deep sleeper. But it was also rude to just leave me behind in his hotel room without anything to do all day… but on the other hand I suppose I did know my around the Luxor considering the fact I had somewhat lived for nearly 3 months. Releasing a small sigh I tossed my phone down and decided that if he wanted to call me he eventually would. I decided I was going to rummage his mini fridge and jump in the shower. Besides that, I wasn't too sure what I was going to do that day but obviously it wasn't what I had in mind…

* * *

My eyes were starting to burn from watching the T.V. monitor so closely. The security tapes weren't showing me much anything other than hours of pointless bullshit.

_The Luxor doors open, tourists walk in with suitcases, then more walk out… a few random people take pictures of my vehicles and my car security change shifts… then more people with suitcase… then a smoker lights another cigarette outside… REPEAT._

Eventually the tape hit 9:37 A.M. and my eyes widened when I saw a flash shoot across the left side of the screen and towards my car. I hit rewind and gasped.

_I was right._

The M-80 had been blown off from behind the camera out of the camera's view and then hit the side of my Lamborghini. That meant that whoever had set it off must have either been on the side of the building or on top of something…

Noticing the time on the clock on the wall I checked my cell phone to see if Melissa had called me yet. I had 0 missed calls. It was 10:45 A.M. she had to have been awake by now… maybe I should call her? I shrugged thinking about the note I had left in the bathroom and dialed her number. It rang 5 times before I got her voice mail and I hung up.

_What the hell… seriously…_

My mind ran over the other night as I packed up the video tapes and locked up the production office. I felt really horrible about lying to her about my run in with Kelly, let alone leaving her in that damned bathtub for an hour. Just thinking about how disappointed she looked when I walked in made me want to kick my own ass. I just wasn't sure if was the right choice to tell her that I saw Kelly or not… I wasn't willing to risk another cat fight over nothing. Maybe, that's why she wasn't answering the phone… maybe she was upset about last night. After all, I'm a great illusionist but I'm a terrible liar.

Hmmm… and that run in with Kelly was really out of the blue anyway, maybe a little too out of the blue. She had told me that she was on vacation with her son because her he wanted to go visit where she'd been on "T.V.". Sure, that was fine, but then why wasn't her son with her when I saw her? She also had informed me that she was in fact staying here at the Luxor hotel with a _friend_. That took some balls to tell me. From the giant mischievous smile on her face it was a little too obvious that her "friend" that she was staying here with was male. _Nice…. Whatever, like I gave a fucking shit anymore, anyway. _

I was perfectly content with Melissa… _wasn't I_? I let out a sigh as I slipped up the elevator and cautiously glanced behind my shoulder to make sure no one was following me inside, I wasn't in the mood for fans.

_Of course, I was content with Melissa… she was amazing… when she answered the phone. _I thought, after I tried calling her again and still got no answer.

That was it. I was going to cancel my meeting. Screw it. It was a dick thing of me to do to her last night and I needed to make it up somehow. I crossed my fingers and said a prayer that she hadn't left my room yet as I unlocked the door.

* * *

I cut the water of the shower on and tip toed inside. Thank God I still remembered where the towels where from last night. The warm water seemed to drown out my rational thoughts and I let my head rest lazily on the side of the wall. Before I knew it I was daydreaming. I remembered the other day at work how red Maria's face when she had met Criss and I laughed to myself. Maria was so funny. I loved that girl to pieces. I needed to call her soon and check and see how things were going at the ward without me. _How things were going… with Paul. _I shivered as I thought about his blood his stained shirt and the comments he had made to me. What a pig.

More hot water beat down on my back and I drew in a deep breath trying to push aside my memories of my stepfather but no matter how hard I concentrated I knew my mind was about to slip back into time without my consent….

"_If you ever tell anyone about this… I will personally kill you in that fucking pool where YOU killed your little slut of a friend, do you understand me you whore?" Paul asked me as he tightened my wrists to my bed posts with his belt._

_I nodded with tears in my eyes._

"_Say it, bitch! Say you understand me!" He yelled as he unbuttoned his pants._

"_I-I understand…" I muttered helplessly, wishing to God that he would just slap me so hard I would eventually pass out._

"_Good girl. I always knew you were smarter than you looked." He grinned as he ran his hand up my thigh and I shut my eyes tightly. _

I screamed the second I heard the shower door open and felt a cool breeze envelope around my body.

"It's okay! It's just me!" Criss laughed lightly. "Calm down."

"Criss… oh my God!" My arms instantly wrapped around my naked body and I spun around sideways. "D-did you need something?"

He shot me a crooked glance and bit down on his bottom lip. "Melissa, you don't have to hide from me…"

My heart sped up and I shut my tightly shut my eyes, wishing that my mind would just disconnect from nightmare already.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… just, now… is not the best time…"

The shower door slowly closed and I drew in a shaky breath.

"I did need something… actually." Criss muttered.

"What's that?" I asked as I attempted to finish rinsing out my shampoo.

The door creaked back open and he stepped inside without delay.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." He explained.

My eyes widened when I realized he was nude. "Criss…"

He smiled crookedly and pulled me into his arms. "I love you Melissa, that was shitty of me to leave you waiting for me last night… I'm sorry."

I delicately pulled away from him and nodded. "It was, but look… I'm sorry… remember when we said we were going to take this whole sex thing slow… well I'm still kinda on that page right now…"

His eyes narrowed into mine and I watched a drop of water roll off of the bridge of his nose. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

I shrugged and he brushed his hand against my cheek. "You don't have to hide yourself from me, Melissa. I'm NOT going to hurt you."

Tears filled my eyes and I nodded, "I know… I just- well, to be honest… I've never had _real _sex with anyone before… so frankly I'm a little embarrassed to admit that as well."

Criss gave me the most shocked look I had seen him make in a long time but then he caught himself and erased it with a half smile. "Aw, sweetheart. Don't worry about that. That's a beautiful thing."

_Great, so now I was like some kind of Virgin Mary or rare commodity… _

"Yeah… I guess." I replied half heartily and he shook his head.

"You are so gorgeous Melissa, inside and out… I swear. I wouldn't lie to you. As difficult as it is for me not to attack you right now…" He paused to laugh. "I respect you so much. So therefore, I will try to control myself until you clue me otherwise."

I smiled at his words. "Alright, no virgin jokes though or I'll beat your ass."

"Damn it!" He giggled and went to step out of the shower.

"Wait, Criss…" I popped my head out behind him.

"Hmmm?"

"You can stay in here with me if you want… _please_?" My eyes focused on his lower stomach and felt my cheeks flush.

He grinned. "I'd like that."

* * *

Oh…. My…. God. My head was spinning out of control. I should have NEVER, EVER opened that shower door. Fuck, me. _No pun, intended. _I mean, okay… let's be honest, I do have emotions and feelings and a heart but first off, yes… I am a man. Men, tend to think differently than women do. They always REPEAT, always think with other "tools" first rather than their brain. I'll be honest, that never changes with age, it's a lie. Although, as us men get older we tend to get faster at shutting Mr. Downstairs up so we that then can listen to our logical thoughts a bit more. That's all that really happens with time. I think once I hit 30 I really got a better grasp at listening to my brain instead of my dick… but seriously… for the record…. I've never done well at "waiting" sexual relationships. Either I get too impatient and leave them or eventually cheat on them and break up with them… yeah, shitty… I know. Dark Criss Angel, confessions. Boo!

So, with all that said… I had honestly walked into that shower with an ego the size of the state of Nevada and… ouch… there she said it, the ultimate nightmare. She's a virgin. I think it literally would have burnt my ears 10 years ago but for some odd reason when I gazed into her eyes it meant nothing to me. Somehow, some way I knew that for once, I could wait. That old phrase, "I'm worth it" was correct… she was worth it, every long agonizing minute.

"Criss…" Melissa muttered as she rested her head inside my shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked as I ran the wash cloth down her back.

"I was hoping that maybe tonight we could out somewhere together? Maybe the club or something fun?" She offered.

I nodded and set the cloth back against the shower ledge. "I would love that."

She lifted her head upwards and met her gaze with mine. "_I _would love it if you kissed me."

I smiled and enfolded my arms across her waist. My lips feverously pressed against hers and before I knew it I had her wedged against the shower wall with my right hand clasping onto her hip and my left massaging her breast.

She moaned softly and whispered, "I only asked for a kiss babe… not that I'm not enjoying this because I am… a little too much."

"Right. S-sorry." I hesitantly pulled away from her and shut my eyes trying to concentrate on nothing but the darkness behind my eyelids.

_I could wait… I could totally wait… maybe._

* * *

_**NOTE: WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT TO UPDATE THIS STORY! LOL! I WAS EVEN GETTING REVIEWS ON MY LUCKY 13 SERIES TO UPDATE THIS! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP! ALSO, THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR READERS OF BOTH THE LUCKY 13 SERIES AND THIS SERIES, CHECK IT OUT AND PLS VOTE!**_

**_Always,_**

**_Deppdependant_**


	8. I Got The Magic In Me

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 7**

**I Got The Magic In Me**

_I got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

_[Verse 1:]_

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"_

_"So come one, come all, and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]_

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_ (Yes it turns to gold)Everybody knows I've got the magic in me _

_(I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me _

_(They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Well take a journey into my mind_

_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_

_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_

_See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether_

_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive_

_Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia_

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel_

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego_

_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

_[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]_

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold _

_(Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me _

_(I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me _

_(They be snappin' baby__)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

* * *

Criss and I walked arm and arm together into LAX. It felt absolutely amazing to revisit that club again with him ALONE for once. Actually, it just felt amazing to be alone with him altogether with no cameras and no girls. His body guards usually kept a good distance from us unless his fans or a crowd drew too close which I completely understood. The club was packed and luckily enough I had brought a single black dress along in my suitcase just in case Criss had decided he wanted to go out somewhere nice. Maybe my business like black dress wasn't really club wear but it worked well enough with the high heels and dangle earrings I paired it with. My shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into messy twists in the front and I banana curled the sides and back. When I glanced around the crowded room I noticed a women wearing a tight lace corset and dark red booty shorts who was handing out glow sticks and selling $5 Jell-O shots.

_Hmmm… yeah maybe my dress was a little too much? _

I glanced over and Criss and smiled indignantly.

_Fuck it, I scored Criss Angel, right?_

"What are you giggling about?" Criss laughed as he drug me over to the bar.

"You. You're amazing." I replied with a wink.

He grinned as the bartender gave him an immediate nod and began making him a drink without any words spoken.

"Look at you Mr. VIP. They already know your drink by heart!" I pointed out over the loud music.

"I used to be a regular here all time. What are you having sweetheart?" He asked.

"Captain and Coke." I replied.

Criss kissed my cheek. "That makes two of us."

The bartender handed us our drinks and I felt Criss take my hand again. "Come on, follow me upstairs to the VIP. It's too fucking loud down here!"

I nodded trailing behind him through the dense crowd underneath the strobe lights. We walked up a familiar winding stairwell and passed two LAX security guards who took one lazy glance at Criss and let us pass them and over to a velvet couch that was kitty corner the wall. My ears relaxed for a moment and I took a seat next to Criss, setting my drink on an end table beside the plush couch.

"It's so nice up here." I noted as my finger tips felt the couch cushion. I wondered for a split second if it was real velvet, then decided that it probably was considering the fact that it was meant for only celebrities to sit on…

"Yeah it is. This club is always packed on the weekends." He replied as he took a sip of his drink. "Hey, have you heard anything from work?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I will call soon. I want to see how everything is going…"

"How long are you planning to take off?" He questioned as he twirled the straw around in his glass making the ice cubes clatter together.

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Maybe until Paul leaves or until they need me again. Did you watch those video tapes?"

"I did… it wasn't what the police claimed. It was completely different, the M-80 was shot from the side of the Luxor… not across the street. Whoever did it had to be on the side of the building or somehow somewhere on top of the building." Criss explained. "I don't understand how the police gave me the wrong information…"

"That's the damn police for you, they're always ass backwards." I laughed. "I'm sure whoever did it will be caught."

"Hopefully." He sighed.

My hand reached out and rubbed his arm. "They will be, don't worry."

Before I could say anything else I vaguely heard Criss' name being called over the club speakers.

"This next song request is from Kelly that is going out to the infamous Criss Angel! Alight, give it up people! MINDFREAK!" The DJ yelled.

There was a pause for the crowd to cheer and a few shouted Mindfreak from down stairs.

Criss narrowed his eyes and set his drink down. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea?" I laughed as I watched him run over to the railing that enclosed the VIP area balcony. I followed over to him and glanced downward at the clubs main floor to see if I recognized anyone.

"Maybe some fan saw us walk in?" I suggested taking note of his intense facial expression.

He shook his head and lowly whispered, "No… _Kelly_."

_Kelly… Fuck. KELLY!_

My entire body stiffened at her name and I tapped my foot. "You've got to be kidding me! Is she here?"

"She is… it's a long story… I'll be right back." Criss replied with a sigh.

I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes. "Be right back? Now you are REALLY kidding me? Right?"

I got no response and when I glanced upwards he was gone. His drink remained resting on the ledge of the railing. A chill of anger ran through me and I eyed through the crowd again. It took me a moment but I spotted his black hat in the sea of people and I shook my head having not the slightest idea how he managed to get down there so fast.

_I fucking hate this damned song anyway… really Kelly, really?_

I huffed as I heard the D.J. turn on a remix version of "Magic" by B.O.B and downed the last bit of his Captain.

* * *

Sure enough Kelly was standing there in the middle of the dance floor and to my amazement she was by herself. I can't lie the moment I set my eyes on her I nearly gasped… _my God she looked just as gorgeous as ever. _If I could describe whatever viciously unfair contraption she was wearing, I would but I probably wouldn't use the correct terms seeing as how I'm a man and women's fashion isn't exactly my best forte. However, I can say that her latex skirt was absolutely not an appropriate length for outside of the club scene and her shirt well… _wow_. _New topic. _

I grinned as her ironic song choice came blaring through the club.

"Kelly!" I exclaimed, my hand pausing on her shoulder.

"Criss!" Her smile was so wide it made my smile larger. "I saw you over by the bar and didn't want to interrupt with Melissa… I thought maybe we could dance?"

"Sure. Are you by yourself?" I asked as she pressed her hips closer to mine.

"Actually, no." She glanced around the room rather frantically. "She went to the bathroom, she should be back."

_She…_

"Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, andI see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?" I heard a familiar voice quote the song in my ear and grab my ass.

"Amelia?" I gasped as I turned around, letting go of Kelly.

"In the flesh." She giggled cutely and tossed her arms around me into a tight embrace.

"Wow… what are you doing here?" I questioned utterly shocked.

She tossed her red hair behind her shoulders and signaled over to Kelly.

"I came with Kelly and her son. We're staying all week." She explained. "I'd ask you the same thing, but you live here…"

I laughed. "True."

"So, how are things with Melissa?" Amelia questioned, her brilliant green eyes penetrating into mine.

It took me a moment before I was able to speak.

I had forgotten just how green her eyes were… _damn it._

"Okay."

"Just _okay_? I thought you two were like all peaches and roses about each other?" Kelly chimed in as the song ended.

I shrugged. "We still are. I mean, yeah… we're doing great. I feel bad. She's probably pissed as shit that I'm down here right now."

Amelia clicked her tongue and I took notice of just how much taller she seemed until I looked down and her stiletto heels.

"That's kind of rude…"

"Not really Amelia, we did kind of fuck her over…" Kelly tossed out.

I nodded.

Amelia shook her head and crossed her arms into her chest. "I suppose so but you know something, Criss. She wouldn't be upset that were down here unless she was still thinking that maybe there was a chance that you might still have feelings for one of us."

I drew in a deep breath and bit my lip.

_That explained their smutty outfits… nice._

"Amelia, look I'm really just interesting in being fri-" I began but she immediately cut me off with a laugh.

"Oh Criss! I wasn't hinting at anything! Give me some kind of credit! All I was doing was speaking the truth… that's how girls think. Trust me I've been one for 20 some odd years now."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "She's right Criss."

"Look as much as girls might be correct… I really should get back to her. Thank you for the song. I'll see you around?"

"Maybe we can have lunch? Or is that too awkward? I know my son is dying to meet you?" Kelly nervously glanced down her hands.

I debated it for a moment and then remembered that I had promised her a long time ago that I would meet her son and I thought it would be a real asshole thing to do if I said no.

"Sure. I'd love that. What room are you staying in?"

"Room 246. West towers." She replied.

"Great. I'll stop by when I can." I opened my arms for a hug and Kelly smiled.

Amelia followed into my arms next and whispered, "Hey, I just wanna know… are there still more skeleton's coming out of her closet?"

It took me a moment to register what she was talking about and when it did I whispered back, "None that I can't handle and none that are any of your business."

She embraced me tighter and kissed my cheek. "I wasn't asking for details, Criss. I was checking to make sure YOU are alright."

My brain was overloaded. What in the hell was going on. Had I really just run into the BOTH of them? Had I really just agreed to having lunch with Kelly and her son? Seriously… how fucking stupid was I?

_Just making sure you are alright… _My ass. Amelia, psh. What a crook. She was still after me, I knew it… or did I? how could I be so certain? Everything with Amelia was always so cryptic… hell, everything with the two of them was always some kind of game and here I was falling once again back into their trap. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the imprinted images of their sensational bodies which had always been their most deceiving factor. I bet they were the ones who blew up my Lambo, probably wearing their most revealing clothing while doing it… breasts and ass hanging out with giant shit grins on their faces. FUCK THEM!

Who was I kidding… Kelly was so blonde she was probably too scared to kill a fly and Amelia… well, like I said she probably still had the hugest crush on me she could never do anything to hurt me. I was just pissed off at myself for still being attracted to them. I had made the right decision with Melissa… I knew I had, right? Of course. Why was I even second guessing myself. Come on. Although, the more I thought about it the more I couldn't get Amelia's words out of my head. She was right, the skeleton's in Melissa's closet just kept on coming out. I wasn't too sure how many more I could attempt to bury.

When I made my way back up into the VIP area Melissa was nowhere to be found.


	9. Unlock This Text

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 8**

**Unlock This Text**

After waiting nearly 5 minutes after the song had ended for Criss to return and finishing both of our drinks I decided to head down stairs and pull him away from Kelly myself. When I looked down from the railing I could still spot out his black fedora hat in the middle of the crowd so I knew had to make my way towards the center of the dance floor. Knowing Kelly she was probably dressed in something pink. Then again, so were a lot of people.

The dance floor was insane. Arms and chests among other body parts flung and clashed together in an array to the beat of the loud bass. Finding it difficult to squeeze my way past the intoxicated dancers I decided to keep myself balanced on the outskirts of the dance floor and attempted to stand up half way on a bar stool to get a higher view. That didn't work out too well with the heels I was wearing and before I knew it I had toppled off the stool and fallen backward into the arms of a stranger.

"Looking for someone?" The man asked as he helped balance me back onto my feet.

I blushed from head to toe completely embarrassed. "Y-yeah… I'm sorry."

His fohawked blonde hair and blue eyes came into my vision as the strobe lights lit up his face.

"It's okay. It's horribly crowded in here tonight. Everyone got word that Criss Angel's in the house." He replied with a chuckle. "The girls always go nuts for him."

I half smiled. "Pretty much."

"My name's Edwin. What's yours?" He asked politely as he extended his hand.

"Melissa. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I seem a little short, but I really need to find the person I'm looking for." I replied as my eyes shifted back over towards the dance floor.

"It's okay. Do you need some help?" He offered as he tipped the bartender and he handed him a shot.

"Ummm… well, no… I'm fine…" I replied uneasily. "But it was nice meeting you."

"You too. Be careful." He winked.

Once I had finally made my way to the middle of the dance floor Criss was nowhere to be found and I felt like an absolute moron standing there frozen in a sea of happily and hyper clubbers. _Nice_ one. Of course he was gone. I should have known that fucking Kelly would whisk him away with her lies about me again. I sighed and shoved past the group of people with a new found strength that I didn't know I had.

"Did you find your friend?" I heard Edwin shout from the bar.

It took me a moment to recognize his voice and when I did I shrugged.

"No… I didn't. I think he already left." I frowned.

"Gotcha. Would like me to buy you a drink?" He offered.

I debated his offer for a long moment before I sat down.

"Sure… maybe if I stay in one place he'll reappear." I replied hopefully thinking back to how fast he had disappeared from the VIP section.

"That's always a good idea. What do you want to drink?" Edwin questioned as he took a seat next to me.

"Surprise me." I returned dully.

He signaled the bartender and before I knew it I had downed two Vegas Bombs and a Red Headed Slut.

"Are you TRYING to get me wasted?" I giggled as I felt my head starting to spin.

Edwin grinned. "Nooooo… of course not. Why would I want to get a sexy girl like you wasted?"

I chuckled. "Because you're a _typical _guy."

He shook his head and rested his hand gently on my shoulder. "I'm a guy but I'm not so typical."

Edwin was a very attractive man… I will admit that. I kept starring at his labret and eyebrow piercings and the more I starred at them the more I felt myself becoming entranced. _Hmmm… _

"So where are you from?" I asked him as I tried not to stutter.

"Vegas, I live about 20 miles from here. How about you?" He returned.

"Indiana. I'm visiting my boyfriend. He lives out here."

"Boyfriend? Oh, who's the lucky man?" He asked with jealous eyes.

I smirked. "It's a secret."

"So, I take it you weren't one of the screaming girls lined up tonight to see the MindFreak?" He joked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, no. Actually, I'm his biggest fan." I chuckled. "So is my boyfriend."

Edwin laughed. "Melissa you crack me up!"

The longer Edwin and I chatted the more and more drunk I became. I lost count after my 2 Captain and Cokes, those 2 Vegas Bombs, one Red Headed slut and a Miller Light. My brain was literally Jell-O. _Shit. _Where in the hell was Criss anyway? Did I even care anymore? Of course I cared. Duh! What time did this club close… what time was it? Damn, why did I drink so much! That was a giant mistake! It had been like an entire hour and some change since Criss went to talk to Kelly… obviously he wasn't going to find me sitting at this table with what's-his-face. What if he wasn't even looking for me? Maybe I should just go back his suite and look for him there.

"Hey… Edwin. It was totally nice meeting you. Thanks for the d-drinks. But ugh, I-I should get back and go-go see if my boyfriend went home." I slurred as I went to get up off the bar stool.

Edwin shook his head. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. He's staying in the h-hotel. It's not a big deal."

"I thought he lives in Vegas?" Edwin's eyebrows stitched.

"Yeah… in the hotel." I replied again.

He sighed looking me over worriedly. "Are you SURE you're alright?"

"Totally!" I nodded a little drastically and rested my hand on the bar top for support.

"Ok… but here." He pulled out his cell phone. "What is your cell phone number? Look, I'm not trying to pick you up. I respect that you have a boyfriend. I just really want to make sure that you got home safely and if you need a ride, please call me."

My eyes leveled his trying to scan out if he was telling the truth.

"I'm going to be fine. I don't need a ride. He lives in this hotel!" I repeated with crossed arms.

Edwin shook his head. "I've never heard of a man living in a hotel… but alright."

"Fine, I'll give you my number if it makes you shut up." I joked.

"Great. I'll text you in an hour, let me know when you get to your boyfriend's 'HOTEL HOUSE' safely."

* * *

I had literally text, called and left Melissa about 3 voicemails. Still nothing. I had no idea where in the hell she was. It was going on a quarter to 2 A.M. If she wasn't home by 3 A.M. I was going to have my security start searching the club. Only God knows what could happen if Kelly and/or Amelia had saw her and started their shit again.

As I cuddled Hammie and nervously typed another text message I heard a thud outside the door of my hotel room. Hammie's ears perked backward and I carefully lifted him off of my lap to hurry to the door.

"I-I'm gonna throw up!" Melissa hurried passed me and nearly tumbled over her own feet on the way to the bathroom.

_What in the hell…_

Before I could react I heard the bathroom door slam behind her and the muffled sounds of her stomach turning over. My body shivered as I felt my own stomach clench.

"Lissa, are you alright?" I asked through the door.

It took her a moment to reply and I heard the toilet flush.

"Yes… well, wait… No!" She hollered roughly. "We need to talk… well, after I get in here…"

My lungs drew in a deep breath and I picked at my black pants. "Of course. I'm going to get you some water."

After I had grabbed a bottle of water out of the kitchen area I returned to find out that she had in fact locked the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever." She replied, her voice containing a bit of an echo, probably from her head still hovering over the toilet.

"The doors locked." I replied jiggling the handle.

"So unlock it." She muttered rather rudely.

I gave the handle and awkward turn and placed my thumb nail in the middle of the lock. It opened in an instant and I smirked.

She was still hanging over the toilet with her blonde hair now loosely falling out of the half up-do it was in earlier and one of her high heels were untied around her ankle while the other was completely off and strewn over by the sink. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Here's you water, hun."

She took it with both hands and carefully sipped it slowly. "Thank you."

"No problem. How much did you have to drink?" I asked seriously.

Her eyes shut seeming to think over my question. "My Captain, the rest of yours, 3 shots and two beers… I think."

I nodded slowly and kissed her pale forehead. "You must feel like shit."

"I feel like shit because you left me there. What the hell was wrong with you?" She snapped.

"Wrong with me?" I replied. "I told you I would be back… and when I came back you weren't there…"

She shook her head. "You were gone for forever. Plus you lied to me the other night Criss. I knew you were lying! That's why you were late… you were making fucking plans with Kelly this entire time, weren't you?"

I stalled for a moment feeling horrible that I had even brought her to think such an awful thing. "No, of course not. I did lie to you. I'm sorry. The night we got here I ran into Kelly on my back up to the room after I got those security tapes she told me that she had brought her son her on vacation because he wanted to see where she had been when she was on T.V.. That's why I was so late. I didn't want to tell you that because I knew if you found out that she was here it would ruin our time together and you'd constantly be worried about running into her." I explained.

"So then what about tonight, Criss. What happened on the dance floor?" Her eyes burned into mine.

_Shit… should I be honest? Should I tell her how immensely confused I had been… how my mind was still going over Amelia's words? Should I confess to her that Amelia was even there?_

"Nothing really. She just happened to see us when we walked in and so she requested that song for me so I would come and dance with her and we could catch up some more. She didn't want you do feel uncomfortable and that's why she didn't approach us when we first walked in." I told her.

"Is that it? I feel like it's not… and I'm drunk…" She pried.

I shook my head. "No, yeah that's ugh, pretty much it."

_Great, go ahead and lie to her again. Dumb ass._

"Okay but-" Her cell phone cut her off with a loud ring. She flipped it open and smiled to herself as she attempted to respond to whatever text she had received.

"I see your phone suddenly works now…" I pointed out bleakly.

"Oh, yeah… I just noticed that you text me like 100 times. I'm sorry. It was so loud in that place and this guy kept talking my ear off." She giggled again as another text came through on her phone.

"Guy?" My voice double clustered in my throat.

"Some dude named Edwin… I don't know. He had this really cute fohawk and eyebrow ring…" She seemed to smile to herself at the mere thought of him and I cringed.

"Oh… really. Hmmm… well, glad to see YOU had fun." I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"Where are you going?" She questioned ignoring another new text.

"To bed." I replied sharply. "I won't bother you while you text Edward."

"Edwin."

"Whatever the shit." My eyes rolled as I headed out of the room.

"Criss, Criss… wait…" She attempted to gather herself up off the floor, limping rather ridiculous on one high heel. "He's just friend. If that. I swear. He just wanted to know if I got home safe."

I looked her over for a long moment and sighed. "Finish your water. There's some Tylenol in the first drawer to the right next to where my toothpaste is. I'll see you in bed. Goodnight."

* * *

Criss was sound asleep by the time I had sobered up enough to place my head on a pillow with out it spinning out of the control. I took a shower, changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth. I finished the water he had given me and downed a whole new bottle along with two Tylenol.

Even though I had been completely trashed I could tell that Criss was still holding something back from me about his dance with Kelly at the club, what exactly it was I wasn't sure but I knew it was something important. I couldn't believe how upset he had gotten when Edwin was texting me. Then again, maybe I would be the same way if a strange women had gotten him wasted at a club and started blowing up his phone… actually, I probably would have reacted worse than he had. Oh well, Edwin seemed harmless and after that night I was pretty positive I would never speak to him again.

Snuggling closer against Criss' chest I felt my headache start to diminish and my eyes grow heavy. Hammie's paw rested inside my hair and I yawned as I felt Criss' arm loop around my waist.

"Goodnight." I finally replied to his storming out of the bathroom which had been nearly an hour ago. "I STILL love you."

His arm squeezed against me tighter and before my eyes closed into slumber I swore I saw him smile in the moonlight.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THEY KEEP MY SMILING! LOL! SO KEEP THEM COMING! (:**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	10. Unlaced

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 9**

**Unlaced**

The next morning I woke up to not only a raging headache but also 4 missed calls and 2 urgent voicemails from work. Criss' alarm clock read 9:30 A.M. and I yawned widely as I climbed over him to unhook my phone from its charger.

"Awake already?" He questioned cutely as he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

"I got woken up from my phone blaring my head off." I replied.

"Edward again?" Criss nudged my side playfully.

My eyes rolled. "EDWIN. And no, it's work."

"Oh, that can't ever be good." His arms stretched and I swore I heard his shoulder pop.

I re-dialed my missed call and it instantly connected me to the Oak Forrest mental hospital's main answering service. I dialed extension 285 and it transferred me to Maria.

"Hello, Oak Forrest Psychiatric Hospital this is Maria speaking?" She greeted.

"Hey, Maria. It's Melissa… what's going on? You guys called me like 20 times this morning…" I questioned as I laid my head back against the pillows.

"Melissa! Oh thank goodness! Dr. Julian has been trying to get a hold of you for 2 hours. Let me transfer you. Hold on a second." She paused for a moment then asked, "Oh, by the way… how is Mr. Magic?"

I chuckled. "Magical, thank you."

She laughed. "I want to hear all about it when you get back, DETAILS!"

The line went to music for about 3 minutes before Dr. Julian answered.

"Nurse Holloway?" He picked up seeming rather frazzled.

"Hello, Dr. Julian. How you are?" I replied.

"I've been better. I hate to ask you this, but we need you to come back to the ward as soon as possible."

"Why what's going on?" My heart dropped.

"It seems that your stepfather Paul is refusing any treatment unless he speaks with you."

"But, you know how I feel about speaking with him…" I sighed.

"Melissa, I wouldn't ask this of you… but he says that it has to do with your mother. The police say that she went in the hospital the same night that he checked in here. She went in due to physical abuse and there's no doubt that Paul is the culprit. The issue is that he won't give the police any statements and as long as he's locked up in here, he's still considered 'insane' so therefore he can use that in court as a back up case. Smart man to come to a mental institution after trying to commit murder."

"Murder? He tried to kill her too?" I exclaimed. "I fucking knew it! That sick son of bitch!"

Criss instantly glanced over at me and raised his eyebrow.

"How badly is my mother hurt?" I asked desperately.

"She should be alright. The word I got from Klayton County Hospital was that he pushed her down a flight of stairs. She broke her arm and her right ankle, other than that she got just minor cuts and bruises."

I shook my head in disgust. "I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you for calling me."

After I hung up with Dr. Julian I shut my eyes and threw my cell phone down across the bed.

"Criss, I hate to tell you this… but I need to go back home."

"I know, I heard." He mumbled softly. "I'll schedule the flight right now."

"I'm so sorry." I nearly cried as I watched him reach for his phone and search through his contacts. "I don't want to leave you."

"You're not leaving me, I'm going with you." He stated.

I shook my head. "No, you can't do that again. Look at what happened the last time you left. I feel horrible about that."

He shot me a crooked glance. "It was my car Melissa, not my leg."

"I don't care… it was still horrible! Plus you can't let your fans down again. You've got a show tomorrow night. I'll be fine, it's only for like two days. I'll go and see what that son of bitch has to say to me, talk the police and come right back." I rambled.

Criss sighed as he called his management. "Are you positive?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay, but you better call me every single chance that you get. I don't like the idea of you being alone with this bastard." His jaw tensed and before I could reply he was making arrangements for my flight.

We both stood outside of the Vegas airport making complete mushy fools out of ourselves. My flight was set for noon and if Criss didn't stop making out with me I knew I wasn't going to make my flight on time.

"Okay… one more… just one…" I giggled as my lips attached themselves to his again.

"I love you. Promise me you'll be safe?" He nearly begged me as his hand gently ran through my hair.

I nodded. "I promise. I love you more. I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"Okay. Don't make me fly out there like last time. You know I will." He laughed as he headed back into his Bentley.

Even though I had his best interest in mind a part of me really felt like it was a better idea if he came with. Maybe I should have listened to him because as I watched him drive away the sudden panic of being alone started to kick in.

* * *

I thought it was absolutely horrible what was going on in Melissa's life. I wished that there was something I could do to make it all better for her. Most of all, I wished that my schedule wasn't so incredibly insane that I could actually be there for her.

Since I had planned on spending my day with Melissa I had cancelled all of my other plans. Shit, that meant that for once in a long period of time I really had nothing specific to do. _Wow… what was I going do? _Then it dawned on me. Now was an absolutely perfect time to go out to lunch with Kelly and her son since Melissa had left. That way she wouldn't have to be subjected to the drama of it all when she came back. _Brilliant. _I made my way incognito like wearing a typical pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt with sunglasses and a baseball cap to the West Towers. Thank God it was Monday. The Luxor was dead on Mondays, especially during the early afternoon hours. I didn't bother with a security guard. I could handle myself. _Room 246, right? That was wrong. It was actually, room 2246. The West towers had levels. She must have left out the floor number. _

On the elevator ride up to level 22 a brunette mid aged women stepped inside and eyed me for a long moment.

"Excuse me, this sounds retarded… but are you Criss Angel?" She laughed as she glanced me over and then focused her eyes on a Believe add that was hanging above the elevator control panel.

I shrugged. "Nope."

"Sure look a hell of a lot like him." She grinned as the elevator stopped and before the doors opened she nearly ran into them.

I chuckled loudly.

_I sure do._

When I came room number 2246 I drew in a deep breath and knocked three times in a row. It was about one minute later and the door creaked open with loud music blaring the background. It took me a moment but when the rock singers voice registered in my ears I smiled to myself. _Korn_. _God, I loved this song. _

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts_

_Have come again to get me…_

"Oh! Criss!" Amelia peaked only her head out of the door. "I thought it was the cleaning service or something. Come on in…"

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird_

_You don't affect me_

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate…_

The door opened further and I entered inside of two bed hotel room. It didn't take me but an instant to notice that Amelia was alone and that she had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of getting dressed.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you…"

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate…_

"You didn't. I'm always happy to see you. I'm sorry I'm practically naked." She blushed as stood halfway in the bathroom door reaching for a gothic style corset top, wearing nothing but a pair of black bikini underwear and a lacey bra. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat trying to peel my eyes off her. "I-it's okay."

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

"Are you looking for Kelly?" She asked me as she adjusted the top around her waist.

I nodded. "Yeah. Where is she?"

"They went to the pool, they should be back soon." She assured still struggling with her complicated top.

"I like this song." I pointed out randomly in attempts to get my mind off of her figure.

"Yeah, I figured out how to wire up my I-Pod to the hotels T.V." She replied. "Hey, do you mind lacing up the back of this corset for me, it's seriously on my last fucking nerve!"

_No, dear God… no… I swear she was Satan in the flesh._

_Choke, choke again_

_I find my demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

"Sure, hun, no problem." I barely whispered as I headed into the bathroom and cautiously took hold of the strings behind her back.

"Thank you." She seemed to purr. Unless it was my imagination.

As my hands pulled on the laces she placed her elbows on the bathroom sink and slightly bent downward, her backend inches away from my waist. Her eyes gazed into mine through the mirror and she muttered, "It's okay if you make tight."

_Was she trying to physically murder me? I think so…_

_Since I was young_

_I tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun_

_Does not protect me_

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_M__ake it quick now_

I tugged harder and she exhaled biting down on her silver lip rings. "How's that?"

"Perfect, Criss. Thank you." She winked at me in the mirror but for some odd reason neither one of us moved and my hands remained frozen on her hips.

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better…_

Amelia slowly turned around and faced me her hands slipping into mine.

"Tell me something, just one thing… and be completely 100% honest with me, no bullshit. If I were to kiss you right now, this very second… what would you do?" She questioned playfully.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes trying to focus on nothing but Melissa and how absolutely wonderful she was and how ridiculous I was behaving.

"I don't know, Amelia-" Before I could finish her lips interrupted me and I felt her hands sensually running through my hair. Needless to say, it wasn't long before the corset I had just tediously laced was undone and strewn across the floor.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_**NOTE:**_** I've noticed that I've used a lot of songs in this fic, but's NO it's not a song-fanfiction. LOL! I just find that some songs relate to the chapter or if the song is involved in the chapter then I post the lyrics incase some readers dont know the song. (: Thanks for reading and as always please review! **

**Always, **

**Deppdependant**


	11. Nightmare

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 10**

**Nightmare**

Black fingernail polish. Crimson red hair. A tattoo of a pentagram just below her left hip. All of these tiny insignificant details might have meant nothing to me now but I knew that they were going to somehow haunt my dreams later in life. Amelia was eating me up and spitting me out like some kind of black widow on the prowl. I swore that somehow she must have known that I was coming to visit Kelly and that was the reason why she had taken that shower, that was the reason why she had the nerve to answer the door in her barely there underwear and that was the very exact reason why she had lured me onto the floor of the bathroom until I was half naked. _What a conniving and sneaky bitch. Hmmm… conniving, yet… somehow I had still fallen for it. Maybe I was her bitch? _

Her lips moved away from mine and focused themselves on my neck, her tongue tracing circles against my earlobe and I silently moaned inside my head. I no longer wanted her to have the satisfaction of pleasure. _No, I was NEVER somebody's bitch! _Her vibrant green eyes gazed up at me in question.

"You alright?" She asked.

It took me a moment to find words.

"No," I began as I let go of her waist. "I'm not… this isn't good."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can make it better." Her hand went to reach between my legs and I grabbed hold of her wrist.

"No, no. I mean, _you _are fine. This whole entire situation just isn't good, you know?" I questioned.

She nodded slowly, her eyes focusing on my bare chest in a thin squint. "Right. I see."

"You seem utterly pissed." I noted.

"I'm not pissed off. I'm just confused, Criss. That's all. I personally don't think that you know what you want." She sighed as she reached over and tossed my shirt on top of my head.

"What I want?" I exclaimed as I pulled my arms through the shelves. "I wasn't expecting this to happen…"

There was a long pause before she replied.

"It wouldn't have happened unless you let it." She muttered as she reattached her bra.

I stood up, aggravated with the conversation. "YOU were the one who initiated it. Not me."

Amelia sarcastically laughed and rolled her eyes, her right leg in one jean leg and her left hanging out the other. "Seriously, Criss! Oh my God… you never cease to further piss me off."

"Good, I'm glad that we are both on the same terms now." I grumbled as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and quickly glanced at the name displayed on the screen.

**Incoming call from Melissa**

I pressed ignore and exhaled a rough sigh, hoping that she'd leave me a voicemail letting me know that she was safe.

"Goodbye Amelia."

She bit her lip ring and nodded in my direction. "Later."

I was halfway out the door before I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Before you go, I wanted to tell you one thing…" She said in a near whisper.

I hesitantly turned around. "What's that?"

"Remember that night in Cabo on the beach?" She questioned seriously.

My eyes closed tired of her wasting my time and toying with my emotions. "Yes… what?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that I saw that girl Marsha… as much as I hate you right now because you love that psychopathic bitch so much, I just want you to know that I wasn't lying about what I saw… so be careful."

"There's no ghost, Amelia." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever…" Her arms folded into her chest and I heard her eerily mutter, "Be sure to say 'hello' to Kelly on your way out."

Sure enough right as I was walking out the door Kelly was about to head inside.

"Criss?" Kelly questioned as I practically knocked her over.

"Oh, hey." I uneasily half smiled.

"Where are you running off to so fast?" She giggled as she tightened the towel over her bathing suit.

"'Riss Angle!" I heard a small boy yell out behind her and I chuckled.

"Yes, honey… Criss Angel…" Kelly scooped him up into her arms and noticed how alike they both looked.

"Criss, this is Mathew." Kelly glanced down at him and I smiled widely taking his tiny hand into mine.

"Hello, Mathew. Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm," I paused as we both heard a banging noise come from behind the closed hotel room door which was followed by Amelia loudly yelling, _fuck him_.

Kelly's hands immediately covered Mathew's ears and I nervously chewed on my bottom lip.

"What the heck is going on in there?" Kelly's eyes searched mine.

I shrugged wishing that my nightmare would just end already.

* * *

Sweet home Indiana. God, I forgot how small my town was. After a long and expensive hour and a half taxi ride to my apartment I quickly brought in my mail and unloaded my suitcase. Then I jumped in the shower and changed into my scrubs for work. Once I was done changing my clothes, I hurried with my hair, pulling it back into a half pony tail. I didn't bother with much make-up besides the necessary eye shadow and lip gloss. I left my apartment at exactly 5:49pm.

As I sped through traffic, I anxiously checked my cell phone to see if Criss had called me back yet. Hmmm… I wondered why he never answered in the first place. Maybe he was busy with a meeting or something? Maybe he was away from his from his phone or had no signal? Oh well, he'd get my voicemail sooner or later, right? Was it stupid of me to say that I missed him already?

The second I walked into work Maria nearly dropped a stack of papers that she was filing behind the counter and excitedly stood up.

"Melissa! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed, her eyes growing large.

I smiled as I walked up behind her. "You too!"

"Was your flight alright?"

"It was okay, yeah." I replied with a shrug.

"Dr. Julian is in his office waiting for you." She explained.

I swallowed hard. "Alright… I guess I'll go get this over with then."

"Good luck. Be careful." She replied.

"Where's Paul?"

"In lock down." Her eyes seemed to glaze over with a memory that she didn't care to remember.

"Figures. I'll see you soon." I muttered as I headed down the hall and towards Dr. Julian's large office.

I knocked on his door twice and he let me inside with a rather thankful smile. He informed me that Paul had been placed on lock down since he wasn't responding in group or single therapy anymore. He was no longer speaking to anyone. He wasn't taking his medication and he was only eating once a day, if they were lucky. Which personally I didn't care if the son of bitch ate or not or if he even spoke another word as long as he lived, the only thing I cared about was what happened to my mother.

Dr. Julian handed me the key to cell number 3. Cell number 3 was our 3rd out of 3 padded rooms on the ward. If you were sent to the padded room you were placed there for a duration of time, usually starting off at an hour's length, with no human contact besides the camera which was placed on the upper corner of the wall for the patients safety, the clothes you were wearing on your back and your thoughts. If you were still not willing to cooperate then your time in the cell would increase. I was told that Paul had been in Cell 3 for nearly two days. I shivered as I remembered back to the time I had spent in a padded room way back when I was teenager. Luckily, I was only in that god forsaken room for an hour. An hour was enough to drive the mentally distraught more than completely bonkers.

Dr. Julian stood outside the heavy metal door of the cell as I turned the key.

"I'll be waiting outside and Maria is watching the camera, don't worry." He assured.

I nodded. "Alright."

Paul was laying on the cement floor when I walked in using his hands as a pillow. His eyes lazed at my shoes for a moment as Dr. Julian shut the door behind me.

"You only get 5 minutes, shit head." I sighed as I watched him sit up, his brown hair a complete rats nest.

"That's all? Nothing for old time sake?" He laughed through a wheeze and I felt my fist clench.

"What did you do to mom?" I nearly begged.

His dark brown eyes found mine and I shivered. "I told you, I didn't do anything to your mother…"

"You're wasting my time! Don't lie to me, they have her hospital records and it all points to you." I protested.

He snickered. "I'll tell you the entire story… IF you come closer…"

I glanced at the distance between us and hesitantly took one baby step towards him. "There. Now, spit it out."

He widely grinned. "Jesus Christ, I love it! You're still petrified of me!"

My blood ran cold with anger. "Just tell me!"

"You know something Melissa," He paused to stand up. "I've always had to be the first one to make a move…" He walked towards me and I drew myself backward into the door until my back bumped into it.

"Paul, please." I pleaded. "Mom loved you so much."

He shrugged, resting his hand above my head. "Fuck you're mother… hey, why did you take off?"

"Take off?" I nearly stuttered.

"You cut out of here right after I came… so rude. After all." He reached out and ran his hand through my hair. "We're family."

I instinctively swatted his hand away and grimaced. "You 5 minutes are ticking by fast. Cut to the chase…"

He chuckled and drew away from me with a sigh. "Oh, Melissa… you're still so foolish… still so naïve. Don't you see? I'm not stupid enough to confess anything to you. I just wanted to see how far you'd come to visit me… and if that man of yours was really worth something. I thought maybe he'd throw me a punch," He paused and shook his head. "Hmmm… obviously not."

Before I could reply Dr. Julian cracked open the door behind me and I muttered, "I got nothing out of him. Pump him up with 3 doses of liquid tranquilizers. I want him to have nightmares for weeks."

**NOTE: Thank you for all of the reviews! Seriously, they are awesome! I would like to adress a few subjects and questions that have been brought up to me about this story and about past chapters. **

**1. When Melissa qouted to Criss that she was a "Virgin", that meant that she has not had "real" sex with anyone before... that DOES NOT mean that she is virgin. Yes, TECHNICALLY Paul took her Vigrinity... but I didn't think that rape belongs in the sex catagory. I think that rape is disgusting and a horrible act and anyone who rapes someone who should be put in jail for life. ***just my theory*** but anyway...I hope that cleared up any missunderstanding with that. **

**2. I had a review about the blood on Paul's shirt... that is explained in the Chapter entitled "Fear". Paul slit his own wrists.**

**3. It was also brought up to me that lately I have been making Criss' character out to be kind of an asshole. Hahaha! Actually, now that I think about it... that's kinda true. I don't mean for his character to come off as a dick but I'm trying to keep his POV as "honest" and "realistic" as possible and if you really think about it, I think that most men would probably react the way his character has... then, again I'm not a man... (at least the last time I checked lmao!) **

**NOTE TO ALL OF MY LUCKY13/QOH/3OAK READERS: no that story is NOT on hiatus... I will update as soon as possible, there hasn't been updates lately because I have felt more creatively inclined with this story. I will get back to Three of Kind as soon as my mind re-focuses on it, lol! However, currently I have a new poll up about it. It's on my profile. Check it out. If you would like to me re-write chaps. in Criss' POV. Let me know. Please pick out some chaps, if you want me to and send them either in a review or in a PM. I will re-write chaps from any story in the Lucky-13 series if I get enough requests to do so. Thank you!** **PS. THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY "GRAMMAR NOTE" AND SUPPORTED AND BACKED ME UP! **

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	12. A Passionate Array of Bullshit

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 11**

**A Passionate Array of Bullshit**

Through a crooked glance, Kelly sidestepped her way passed me and slid her room key in the hotel door.

"Amelia?" She hollered, her son tightening his grip around her neck. "Are you alright in here?"

I swallowed hard and spun on my heel to face the open door way.

"No! It's fucking bullshit, Kelly! I can't believe him!" Amelia huffed angrily as I heard her footsteps pounding closer towards Kelly.

"Who? What?" Kelly questioned completely lost.

"Criss! He came here looking for you! Did you seem him on your way out or did he disappear?" Amelia snickered.

Kelly turned around and glanced back into the hallway at me and I shot her a fallible smile.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked neither one of us in particular.

The moment Amelia's profile stood before the open doorway I decided that it was time to leave, or rather _disappear_.

I made it up to my suite in a hurry not bothering to glance back. My head hit the soft fabric of my pillow case and I drew in a loud distressed grumble uttering the words, _fuck me_, over and over again. Hammie meowed a couple times and hobbled up onto the bed. His paw came crashing down into my hair and I half-smiled at his playful expression.

"I'm screwed, boy… SERIOUSLY screwed."

My cat mewed once more and seemed to wink at me before he curled himself into a ball and began cleaning his stripped fur.

My mind wandered for countless minutes over what had occurred during the last hour until I finally decided that I had enough courage to check my voicemail and listen Melissa's voice.

"**Hey Criss, it's me. I hope everything's alright. I tried calling you twice and you must not have signal or something because it keeps going straight to your voicemail, but anyway… I just wanted to let you know that my plane landed safely. I'm on my way back to my apartment now. I'll be sure to call you after work, okay? I hope you get this… love you!"**

The phone remained open in the palm of my hand for a long moment as I contemplated calling her back. That was one thing, I no longer had enough courage for.

* * *

What little information Paul had given me was driving me mad. After my pointless time that was spend locked up in the cell with him, I drove back home, infuriated. I was absolutely irate at the whole situation. Deep down inside, I knew that he would have pulled something over on me like this. How stupid was I to believe that he would confess anything to me?

I found no solace in my apartment. Instead, my mind was focused on one thing… well, two things. One, if I were to drive down to mother's house would she even speak to me? And two, would she even tell me the truth? I decided that it was worth a shot. Sure, maybe we didn't get along but I knew that when push came to shove if she knew that someone had tried to murder me she would probably come to visit me, or at least I hoped that was what she would do.

The clock read 7:36pm. If hurried I could make it to her house by 8:20. Technically, she lived on the opposite end of town in unincorporated Oak Forrest which was called Willow Park. Willow Park was mostly a farming community with nothing but large farm houses and acres of land. I grew up in Willow Park with my mom and dad on a farm, although we never farmed anything. We lived in an older farm house that had 3 acres which my mom mostly used for a large vegetable garden and my dad used the old barns for restoring cars, which eventually my mom gave all those cars to Paul. The _bastard_.

The sounds of the gravel driveway crunching underneath the tires of my sports car sent memories shivering down my spine. There was only one light on in the living room of my old house and from what I saw my mother's car was parked inside the main barn.

I knocked a few times on the door and waited outside in the cool night air, my eyes evaluating what had changed on the porch and what had still remained the same since I was a teenager.

Several minutes passed until I finally saw a shadow of my mother peak through the tiny curtained window of the door, then casually walk away.

My lips curved into a sarcastic grin and I shook my head in disbelief. _What a bitch_.

My feet remained froze on the bricked porch for a long moment until I spotted a familiar decorative garden gnome out of the corner of my eye. The gnome was placed in the center of a bed of flowers that lead up to the front door. I always hated that damned gnome… it was such a tacky choice of garden decoration, then again I also remembered instantly that was where the spare house key hidden.

I laughed to myself as I reached underneath the hideous gnomes base and found the key.

Sure enough it slide perfectly into the door and before I knew I had broken inside what once was my own home.

"Mom!" I yelled out, not even bothering to fully shut the front door. "MOM!"

"What the hell!" She hollered back from the living room, the T.V. volume set on obnoxiously loud. "Wha-what, how did you get in here?"

"That God awful gnome… what is your fucking problem? I just came to see if you're alright!" My arms folded defensively into my chest.

She finally shut the T.V. off and stood up to face me.

"Alright, well do I look alright?"

My jaw dropped the moment my eyes registered her body. Her face was badly bruised. She had one eye which was much puffier than the other, her right arm was in a splint and her right ankle was wrapped.

"What happened to you?" I gasped.

"I fell." She replied quickly as she reached for a pair of crutches that were resting against the arm of the couch.

"How?"

"I'd rather not discuss that."

"And why not?"

"It's not worth discussing. It was a simple mistake that's all."

"Paul did it, didn't he?" I accused.

"He didn't do a damned thing, Melissa." She snapped, not able to look me in the eye. "I tripped."

I laughed pathetically. "Tripped, really? Over what?"

She sighed and drew in a shaky breath. "You act like I'm clueless. I know where he is… I know that he is in the hospital right now. The same hospital that you just so happen to work at. And I also know how bad this all looks. It's not really that bad. He never hurt me."

"Okay, would you tell me if he did?" I questioned seriously.

She shook her head. "Why would I tell you? He never would."

My eyes rolled. "You say that like he never has. I'm about to trip myself. I'm tripping over your bullshit."

Her bruised face distorted in anger. "And I'm tripping on yours. You weren't even invited in this house, you intruded. You wonder why you aren't welcome in my home? Well, this is why Melissa… and I most certainly can only hope for Paul's sake that you aren't badgering him at your place of work while he is trying to mend his wounds as am I."

There was a long pause before I replied, "And I can only hope that someday, somehow you wake up and realize that the world no longer cares how perfect you are or how perfect your house is or your husband is because all your are doing is creating a façade of shit and everyone knows that deep down you are just as twisted and helpless as he is. Good-bye Marisa…" My eyes welled with tears as I called my mother by her first name.

On my way out I slipped the spare house key onto my key ring and gave another scowl at the garden gnome. Then I decided that I'd end that stupid, ignorant smiling gnomes life for good by picking him up and smashing him through the porch window. _Man, that felt so damn good_.

It was almost midnight when I climbed into bed and as tears hit my pillow I re-dialed Criss' number for what seemed like the 100th time since my plane had landed ever so long ago. It rang 5 times and his voicemail clicked on with an annoying beep.

Through a sniffle I left him another message.

* * *

"**Where are you? I wish you were here… please, please, please… just call me back. I don't care what time it is. Okay? I miss you… a lot."**

It felt almost as though my heart was being torn out of my chest and thrown up against the wall as I listening to that voicemail. She sounded horrible. I could tell she was crying. Dear God, I was a GIANT asshole. I had to call her back… but that was only going make me feel 10,000 times worse.

"Hello?" She answered lowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not sounding quite okay myself.

"I've had better days…"

"Yeah, me too." I muttered.

"Where have you been all day?" She questioned through worry.

It took me a moment to respond, or rather a moment to conjure some shit together. "Oh… I've been crazy busy. I had this thing with my ugh management and then a rehearsal thingy and umm… Carrot Top dropped by and asked me out to dinner and for a drink."

"Hmmm… I thought you didn't have any plans today, at least that's what you told me when I left?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I did but shit kinda just all fell together and stuff." I paused and cleared my throat, "Anyway… I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I'm glad you got home alright."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, tell me something…" Her voice cracked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tell me you love me." She replied seriously.

"You know I do." I nearly stuttered, not able to say much of anything.

"Say it…" She insisted with a tone of some sort of foreign knowledge of my apprehension in her voice that made me shiver.

"I-I…Love you." I stumbled through the words as tears formed in my eyes, followed by the abominable sight of Amelia's lips kissing down my chest.

Melissa was silent on the other end of the phone for what seemed to be a lifetime before she whispered, "God, I'm so tired of everyone's bullshit Criss…"

"I'm so sorry." I held back more tears bracing myself for her to unload on me and tell me how disappointed she was in me, how she never wanted to speak to me again. That everything between us was over, that I was nothing but a complete and utter fuck up and waste of her time.

"I really needed to hear your voice, tonight. You know, you're the only person I trust. The only person who has never screwed me over… I'm sorry I'm crying, I've just had a horrible day… I wish I never came here or at least I wish that maybe I took your offer up on you coming with me."

I slammed my head into the palm of my head feeling so guilty I could throw up. "You don't know how bad I wish I would have come with you… really."

_Then, none of this would have ever happened._

"Dr. Julian wants me to stay here another week…" She groaned.

"What?" I protested.

"I know. I don't want to. He thinks it would be the best thing for Paul and for the staff. I'm torn. I don't think that Paul will tell me anything but I think that his behavior will improve if I'm here."

"Are you saying that you are going to stay?"

"No, not at all. I'm not staying. I was hoping that I could come home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" My lip found it's way between my teeth. "What time tomorrow?"

"Maybe just in time to see your show?" She replied happily.

I finally half-smiled. "Front row, center?"

"And backstage?" She giggled playfully.

* * *

The next evening I arrived back at the Luxor hotel at exactly a quarter to 7 P.M. that gave me just enough time to run up to Criss' room, change my clothes and make it down to the theater. He was right, there was a seat reserved just me, front row and in the center. I sat there alone as the crowd started to fill up their seats. Everything around me reminded me of my time on Blurred Reality and when we'd meet in the theater for our challenge eliminations. I laughed as I thought about the time Kelly fell off the stage during her cheerleading act and the time we all had put together our own Rock N' Roll band… that was horrible!

The moment the lights dimmed I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye walking in the isle to the left of me.

_Amelia… seriously?_

Criss came out on stage excitedly welcoming his audience and I grinned up at him, blowing him kiss. He blew me one back and winked mouthing the words, _Hey baby._

Of course, his show was absolutely amazing. It always was. He never ceased to amaze me with how effortlessly he pulled off his stunts and illusions and even having sat so close to the stage, I still was in awe at how he was able to conceal his magic so epically. After the show I glanced back to the isle where I had thought I had spotted Amelia but she was gone. _Strange_.

A tall, burly body guard named Ken ushered me backstage and trailed me through a maze of dancers, hairstylists, 5 wardrobe racks and finally off to Criss' large dressing room door.

Ken disappeared back towards into the sea of dancers and I knocked lightly on his door.

"Yeah?" Criss groaned seemed rather upset about something.

"It's me." I hollered.

There was a loud rustling sound in his room and finally he came to the door, cracking it only wide enough for his head to poke through.

"Hey, ummm.. Give me like 5 minutes…"

The door shut before I could reply.

* * *

"Look, it's not my fault that you left it in my bathroom." Amelia's eyes rolled as she tossed my wallet on the counter of my dressing room. "If anything I could have been a TOTAL bitch and racked up all your credit cards and THEN sold your license on E-Bay!"

I found that not even remotely funny and made a mental note to check all of my credit balances.

"Thank you for not being a bitch and returning it." I replied as I awkwardly glanced at the door, hoping that Melissa wasn't hearing anything of our conversation.

"Yeah, not a problem." Her arms folded into her chest as she watched me nervously pace the room.

"What's eating you Angel? Afraid she's going to find out?" She whispered as she took a step closer to me.

I drew away with a squint.

"Honestly, I'm afraid of you." I replied.

"Good, I like it that way… and you know something." She muttered as she saw herself out the door. "So do you as much as you hate to admit it."

Melissa immediately stepped inside after her and shot me a crooked glance.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"It's a long story. I guess she was at the show tonight and decided to sneak back here and say hello… she's visiting with Kelly, I take it." I rambled.

"Uh-Huh… visiting with Kelly… great… the more the merrier. It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Her eyes rolled and I nodded.

"Oh, it sure fucking does."

I laid there awake starring at the ceiling trying to focus my mind on something other than all of the nonsensical crap that was floating around inside of it. So many things were plummeting through my brain. Amelia, Melissa, Kelly and her son, work… some more crap with work… my family, but mostly what in the hell had made me react to Amelia like I had. The guilt inside me just kept piling and building and every time I lied I knew it was all going to end up biting me in the ass in the end and ultimately slaughtering Melissa's already fragile perspective of men. I only had two options, tell her the truth myself or let the truth eventually unravel.

Melissa rolled over in her own unsettled sleep and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Can't sleep either?" Her lips pecked my shoulder.

I nodded through the dark. "No, just thinking about random things. You?"

"Same." I felt her smooth leg run down mine and she lifted her body so that she was eye level with me. "I was also thinking about you, too."

"About me?" I questioned. "Good things, I hope."

She didn't say anything instead she kissed me so deeply that I nearly lost my breath.

"You tell me?" She finally asked as her lips searched for mine again.

"Melissa," I began completely taken back by her sensual mood. "Do you know what time in the morning it is?"

She chuckled lightly and rolled onto her back taking my arms with her so that I was hovering over her body.

"I'm well aware of what time it is and that is not deterring my mind any if that is the question you are asking me. Now, please… just kiss me."

I kissed her, my hands interlocking with hers and outstretching above her head. She moaned softly and I felt her legs submissively wrap themselves around my back. Between hungry kisses she directed my hand up her own shirt until I was cupping her left breast.

"Since when did you get so feisty?" I questioned through a chuckle.

"Since now, I'm tired of not getting what I want due to others holding me down. I want you, so I'm taking you." She replied indignantly.

I smirked. "Hmmm… _taking_ me… really? Who says?"

"Me." Her hands reached downward and took hold of my ass and I couldn't help but to ravage her.

Until… Bam! My God forsaken conscience decided to kick in again at the most inopportune moment ever.

"Criss," Melissa questioned as I hesitated with her lifting her nightshirt over her head. "Wh-what's the matter?"

I sighed and carefully pulled her shirt back down to her waist. "I'm sorry, I can't do this…"

She laid there complacent for a long moment and said nothing.

"It has nothing to do with you baby. I just can't do this right now." I added.

She sat up a bit and nodded. "It's okay… better to have it be special then a passionate array of bullshit, right?"


	13. Just Another Slap In The Face

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 12**

Just Another Slap In The Face

Whatever it was that I was eating, I think it was some kind of healthy whole grain breakfast bar, it was totally not on my top choice of breakfast food. Unfortunately, it was one of the few things that I found in Criss' pantry. I sat in his living room alone and munched on it trying to imagine the grainy substance as an Egg McMuffin. _Damn, that sounded good_. Criss was still sound asleep when I had woken up at 8 A.M. I didn't want to wake him. Actually, I wasn't so sure if I even wanted to speak to him. I mean, yeah… of course I WOULD speak to him… but I wasn't too sure if I had collected my emotions enough yet to form any sort of civil words.

Why was I so angry with him? I really didn't have too many plausible reasons to be so fuming mad, did I? Well, I suppose I did. I knew deep down that he had been lying to me ever since the moment I had first arrived in Vegas… I wasn't so sure how I knew, but I just did. Maybe it was the way he couldn't fully look me in the eyes anymore, or the way he would constantly chew on his finger nails every time I tried to cuddle with him… something was going on. Not to mention the fact that he kept altering his version of his Kelly and Amelia run ins a million times. I was just sick of it. What in the hell was going on between him and those girls? And oh, of course the icing on the cake… the ultimate cheese taker that had pissed me off to no end, he couldn't even tell me he loved me anymore without nearly choking the words coming out of his throat. Then, last night… that was a giant mess, a total disaster.

He was a fool if he thought I didn't know something fishy was going on. Needless to say, I had dealt with liars and cheaters my entire life, I knew every single trick in the book. So with that in mind, I had completely staged last night in expectance that he would turn me down. Of course, I was hoping for the best but realistically let's face the facts, _the best _never is the card I'm dealt in life. I knew that his guilt of whatever he was in fact lying to me about would catch up to him sooner or later and if he was any sort of a decent human being he wouldn't be able to "take advantage" of an already "broken" girl, so to speak. Hmmm… now my question was no longer if he was lying to me, that had been proven. Now, it was what he was lying about.

"Melissa?" Criss yawned as he stretched his way out the bedroom. "What are you doing up so early?"

My eyes lazed away from the window and I shrugged.

"Come back to bed, I've got hours before I have to leave for production." He signaled towards the open bedroom door with a crooked smile.

I hesitantly stood, setting the wrapper of the breakfast bar on the coffee table. "No, actually I'm going to get dressed and get something to eat…" I muttered.

Criss seemed to pout and grabbed hold of my waist as I walked passed him. "Crabby much?"

"Yeah, actually. I am."

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"We need to talk… and you need to be honest with me for once." I began feeling a little unsure of what all I was even going to say.

He bit his lip and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"I know that you've been lying to me. Point blank. I don't want you to try to make up excuses or bullshit your way out it… I just want the honest to God truth, Criss. What the hell is going on with you lately?" Melissa's eyes locked dead and center into mine and I felt my cheeks flush.

"I haven't exactly lied to you. I've just not told you a few things." I said uneasily.

"Not told me what?" She grew anxious and grabbed hold of my forearm.

"Well, it's nothing important…" I replied through a deep breath.

She laughed sarcastically and let go of my arm. "Oh my God. I'm so sick of this shit. I'm serious! First you can't even tell me a damned thing straight about Amelia and Kelly and what that whole situation is…. Then you half ass tell me you love me… then you completely are so guilt stricken by something last night that you can't even have sex with me! What the hell! And now, I finally give you a chance to redeem yourself and you still insist upon lying to me? If you don't tell me what is going on within the next 5 minutes, I'm never listening to another word out of your mouth again!"

"I-I almost had sex with Amelia… while you were gone." I blurted as quickly as I could manage, thinking that maybe if I said it fast enough she might feel as much pain.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, her entire body stiffening.

"I didn't mean… well, it wasn't like I went there to-" Before I could explain anything she slapped me across the face so hard I swore it would leave a mark the next day.

"You fucking son of bitch!" She insulted. "I can't believe you… no actually, I can. To think I was so fucking stupid, so stupid as to believe that you were seriously a genuine person… shit."

I watched her storm into the bathroom, my cheek still stinging. She began violently tearing apart her suitcase in search of an outfit to wear.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry… I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Then maybe you should have NEVER done it in the first place?" She retorted as she zipped up her case after pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

"I know. I don't know why I did it. If I could take it back I would. It's been killing me ever since. I swear to God I feel horrible and utterly disgusted in myself." I sighed helplessly.

She didn't reply, instead she only continued to change her clothes in front of me and I found it difficult to look at her.

Once she was done she scooped up her suitcase and wheeled it out into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I choked.

"I'm leaving…" She huffed as she tossed her phone inside her purse.

"No… no, really. Don't leave. Please don't leave. Melissa, stay." I begged, grabbing onto her elbow.

She glared at me. "Criss, I _will _slap you again if you don't me go. So help me."

"Slap me all you want. Don't leave me… I'll make it up to you. I swear, I'm so sorry." I nearly cried.

She just shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "I have to go."

"But-"

"Obviously, you have more with me gone anyway…" She muttered as exited through my bedroom door and out into the living room.

"Melissa! Wait!" I rushed after her but it was too late she was already gone.

* * *

_Fuck Criss Angel. Fuck Criss Angel. Fuck Criss mother fucking Angel. _I silently uttered over and over at every single damned BeLIEve and MindFreak add I spotted across the Luxor. I was almost half tempted to buy an entire package of sharpies and write those exact words across his printed face. What an asshole. I hated him to the very depth of the word. Amelia of all people? She was nothing but a cheap imitation goth with pale as snow skin and she had so many facial piercings that it was a wonder how he didn't get permanently attached to her from just one kiss. What a whore… Fuck her too, hardcore. If there was a poster with her blow up face on it, I'd definitely graffiti the shit out of it too.

I half way drained my bank account from ordering a plane ticket home. I arrived back home, once again, to my lonesome apartment at around 4 P.M. Criss had called me a grand total of 10 times. He also left me 5 voicemails. My favorite was:

**-It's me, AGAIN. That's all for now, obviously you get the picture that I'm calling you roughly about every half hour… P.S. I'm sorry AGAIN. Oh, yeah… did I say that I'm sorry?-**

I curled up in bed the moment I got home, ignoring my insanely large stack of bills and my huge pile of dirty laundry. All I wanted to do was to sleep. Sleep for days, maybe weeks, hell maybe even a few years. Sleep didn't come as fast as I willed it to, instead I stayed up late into the evening, crying until no more tears would form.

* * *

My fist slammed into the punching bag so hard, I swore if I didn't break my own record again, I was going to pissed. The lights on the video punching game lit up and I half-smiled. I beat my old score by 80 points. I had literally been punching that damned bag for the past 2 hours. It felt good to take my aggression out on something. I imagined my own face on the punching bag, odd… yet seemingly effective. Then after I got tired of beating myself up I'd imagine Amelia… actually her face was what scored me my new record.

I took a long sip from my bottled water and decided to give my tired fists a rest. My phone still indicated that I had 0 missed calls. I had even put it on full volume, just in case. The clock read a quarter to midnight and I hesitated calling her again. Why? She wouldn't answer my calls anyway…

Stupidly, I dialed her number.

It rang, then rang some more.

The moment her Voicemail clicked on I hung up. I already had the recording memorized anyway.

I threw my phone across the room not caring about the fact that it hit the wall with a loud cracking noise.

_Fuck, it… _

Then I decided that maybe it was possible to beat my own punching record twice in one night.

**NOTE: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE LAST TWO CHAPS. (:**

**Always,**

**Deppendant**


	14. Junkie

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 13**

**Junkie**

2 days Later

An empty tub of chocolate peanut butter chunk ice cream sat with a licked clean spoon on the edge of my nightstand along with a half empty glass of chocolate milk and a crunched up bag of sour cream and onion Ruffles. Sad enough, I still hadn't accomplished much of my laundry and the only real half assed productive thing I had willed myself to do all day was change into yet another pair of pajama's because the pair I had been wearing had an ice cream stain on them. It had been two whole days that I had basically been living in my bed only moving out of it to either eat some more crap or use the bathroom or get another box of Kleenex. I was really sick and tired of fucking Kleenex…

Criss had finally stopped calling me the night before. He left me a long voicemail message rambling:

**Melissa, I'm so tired of talking to this goddamned machine… really! Now I'm to the point where I'm just getting crazy. Literally. Can you like at least change your voicemail greeting so that I have something else to listen to when I call? That'd be nice… although you being nice to me would probably be a miracle right now. Anyway, I get the hint that you aren't calling me back, obviously and why I am still running on and on… I have no idea… so pick up the phone, please? I swear that I'll stop calling you if you just answer… just once… just let me know you're safe and that you got home okay… But, I'm done calling you… so just call me back… if you could?"**

I decided NOT to call him back but to change my voicemail greeting instead. Maybe then he'd know that I was at least listening to his messages. I changed my greeting to: **"Hey, this is Melissa, I can't get my phone at the moment but if you leave your name and your number I'll get back to you as soon as I can… unless you are **_**YOU**_**."**

He should enjoy that, _bastard_.

I sighed as I decided that maybe it was time to do something other than doing nothing. Yeah, it was most definitely time to stop moping about my apartment and get back to my life, the life I had before Criss Angel.

* * *

"Criss! Wake up!" I felt someone shake my shoulder and I groaned bringing the covers with me.

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes popped open and it took me awhile to registered my brothers face.

"Costa?" I crumbled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shook his head as he took a seat on my bed. "I've been worried as shit about you for the past 3 days! You haven't returned any of my calls… what is going on with you?"

My eyes shut again and I shrugged. "Nothing."

"My point exactly, _nothing_. You've been locked in this damned room for ages. Mom told me every time she's called you told her that you've been feeling sick… you look fine to me…"

I watched as he disgustedly picked up a day and a half old pizza box that was on my floor and set it back down.

"If you just came here to bitch at me Costa then just leave. I'm not in the mood." I rolled back onto my stomach and placed a pillow on top of my head.

I felt his hand rest on back. "I'm not bitching bro, I'm concerned… it's not like you to just not do anything… you haven't confined yourself to a room like this since dad passed."

My heart dropped at thought of my father.

"Where's Melissa anyway?" Costa dug his unintentional knife deeper and I pressed the pillow harder against my head.

"She's gone."

It took him a moment to reply. "_Gone_?"

I abruptly sat up and starred at him intently. "Do I need to spell this situation out for you?"

My brother slowly nodded with a look of apology washing over his face. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that she was… well, that she had left."

"It's okay. I suppose you're right. I should get the fuck up off my ass, no?" I retorted.

"Take your time, Criss." Costa replied caringly.

"No, you're really right. I look a fool laying here a mess. There isn't a damned thing I can about the situation sleeping, now is there?" My mind instantly reeled over a million possible ways to try to sweep Melissa back to Vegas.

Costa bit his inner cheek and gave me a look of warning. "Christopher, you're not planning anything drastic again are you? Please tell me you're not!"

"Drastic?" I grinned for the first time in a long time. "Always."

* * *

I zipped up my light hoodie as made my way out of my car and into the cool night. It was the middle of September and in Indiana it was just starting to get fall-like. It had been exactly a week and a half since I had seen Criss. Things were starting to fall back into there regular swing of things. I decided to continue my leave from work since Paul was still there. I figured that it was the best thing for me to stay clear of him. Dr. Julian agreed and told me that if he was not gone by the end of the month then he would transfer me to a sister hospital so that I would no longer be out of work. In the meantime, I had accomplished many ignored projects in my apartment. I had done everything from mopping the floors to washing walls and even cleaning out closets. Cleaning somehow seemed to get my mind off of things, well most things. Occasionally I would still break down into random tears if I heard some sort of sappy love song on the radio or what have you but for the most part as long as I kept my focus straight I thought that I was managing fairly well with the whole Criss cheating on me and annihilating my heart situation.

I had just gotten back from a late evenings trip to the local store for a few random house hold necessities and as I made my way up the stairs to my apartment door I heard what sounded like footsteps inside.

_What the hell?_

My heart sped up as I unlocked my door and found that no lights were on. It was probably just my imagination that I had heard something. I flipped on the hallway light and set the grocery bags on the kitchen table with a sigh of relief. Then I headed my way into my bedroom to place the new bargain throw pillow I had bought on my bed. It matched beautifully with my colorful bed spread just as I thought it would. As I was admiring my new pillow I saw a flicker of a small shadow rush past my bedroom door and I jumped.

"Hello?" I nearly choked.

No one answered.

_Seriously, I was loosing my fucking mind._

"Hello?" I called again, now completely spooked.

I cautiously made my way back into the kitchen and heard a loud thud which made me scream.

Both of my remaining grocery bags fell off the kitchen table and I heard a cat hiss.

_A cat?_

I composed myself long enough to spot the more than familiar cat batting the plastic grocery bag across my floor.

"Hammie?" I whispered barely audible. "Is that you?"

Hammie quickly glanced up at me and then returned to stalking the bag.

"Don't worry, I brought his litter box." Criss appeared seemingly out of nowhere from my living room.

"Wh-what the fuck is going on?" I exclaimed.

"We're staying here until I prove to you that I'm worth keeping…" He paused through a rather cute laugh. "Right Hammie?"

My hands paused on my hips in rejection. "Wait, so you actually think that I'm going to agree to this?"

Criss nodded as he took a step further into the kitchen. "Why not?"

I felt my blood run cold. "Seriously? _Why not? _I'll tell you why not! You cheated on me, that's why not! You honestly think that I want to live with you? That I'm going to fucking be as nice as to let you stay in my house?" I began pacing the room unable to look at him or his cat. "And… by the way, I think it's rude that you even broke into my house! How dare you!"

Criss was silent for a moment before he replied, "I didn't break in. Actually, your neighbor gave me a spare key. Although I did think about it."

"Whatever. I will let you stay here tonight, ONLY because it is late and I understand the fact that you have no idea where anything is around here and your little 'princess' management team are all back in Vegas." I mocked. "But you get to sleep on the couch."

He shrugged. "I expected that I'd sleep on the floor."

"Even better idea." I half-smiled as I headed off to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't give a shit and a quarter that I had to sleep on the floor. Hell, I would have slept in the trunk of her car if she made me. It didn't matter to me in the slightest as long as I was within a stones throw from her. It wasn't like I had expected her to be all peachy about me coming into her home against her will and unpacking my suitcase and my cat. I knew she'd be royally pissed but honestly I knew that was the only way I'd get her to at least form some kind of words with me again. At least if my plan didn't work then I could say I had tried. Right?

Melissa spent nearly 30 minutes locked in her bedroom with her stereo blasting Static-X "Destroyer" and Alanis Morissette's "You Outta Know". I loved both of those songs, until she played them repeatedly like some kind of smoke signal to my brain that she was obviously MORE than upset. Eventually, the radio turned off and she popped her head out of the door.

"Criss," She began.

I turned my head towards her from the living room.

"I want you to know that despite my utmost hate for you right now…" She opened the door wider and tossed a pillow at my face. "That floor is as hard as a bitch."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I grumbled.

"Oh, and…" She stepped out of her room and came towards me. "Hammie never did anything wrong." She reached out and scooped my cat out of my lap.

"But-" I began and she cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'll move the liter box into my room." And with that she walked back into her bedroom for the night with my beloved cat cuddled in her arms.


	15. Breakfast In Bed

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 14**

**Breakfast In Bed**

I woke up to Hammie rapidly pawing at my closed bedroom door. I yawned a bit and then hobbled out of bed to let him out. My nostrils registered the smell of burnt bacon coming from the kitchen. _Bacon? Did I even have any bacon in my freezer? _Tiny rays of sunlight peaked through my bedroom window and I glanced over at my alarm clock. It indicated that it was a little past 9 a.m. The smell of bacon made my stomach rumble and I chuckled to myself when I heard the slamming of some kind of pot or pan and Criss cuss to himself. Obviously, he wasn't that great of cook from the sound of things.

"Good morning sunshine!" Criss smiled over at me as he poked a spatula around in a skillet on my stove.

I grumbled a response and leaned my head on the wall.

"I hope you're hungry. I think I made too many eggs…" He chuckled as he dished a giant helping of scrambled eggs out of the skillet and onto a plate and set it on the table.

I sat down at the kitchen table with a crooked smirk trying to image that my kitchen wasn't in such disarray. Despite his generous attempt at making me a breakfast he had in fact completely turned my once spotless kitchen into a comedic mess. He had broken egg shells scattered in the sink, random dishes strewn across the counter tops and mysterious splatters of only God knows what on my stove and microwave. Not to mention the sheer image of Criss himself was hilarious at the least. He was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and an old apron that I had gotten from a friend nearly three Christmas' ago, which I never really wore, that read "One Hot Tamale" with a picture of red flaming lips on it.

"Oh, shit!" He cussed again. "The toast!"

I laughed out loud and stood up. "Here, let me help you with something before you burn my entire place down!"

"I got this, I TOTALLY got this!" He scolded, two pieces of nearly burnt toast dangling from both of his hands.

My eyes rolled and I hesitantly sat back down again.

"So did you sleep good?" He asked as he finally took a seat down next to me and brought his own plate with.

I shrugged.

"Hammie didn't bother you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, good. I missed him." He broke off a chunk of his bacon and reached down below the table to feed it to the eager cat.

"Criss," I began while I forked through my eggs. "This was sweet of you but you know I was serious when I said that you were only to stay here for one night…"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure, sure. Finish up your breakfast. I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"So you _will _leave then?" I questioned.

He slowly nodded again still gazing down at Hammie. "I might leave your apartment but I won't leave this town. I told you I'm not leaving until I have you back… or until you at least tell me that you forgive me."

I sighed and took a sip of my orange juice. "Alright. Do as you wish, 'hot Tamale' but those words might take a looong time for me to even phantom."

He smiled rather convincingly and replied, "I will wait forever if need be."

After breakfast I returned to my room and let Criss rustle around with the dishes. All the while my head was going 100 miles an hour trying to figure out if I truly did want him to leave or not. Maybe I should give him one more night to redeem himself? Or rather, one night to humor me with his bullshit. But was it really all just mere bullshit? What if he really did honestly feel horrible about what he had done? He had to feel bad, right? If he didn't then he wouldn't be bothering with me at all. I had to admit it, I was enjoying his new change of attitude. The tables had been turned and finally for once in his life he was fighting for someone's affection… my affection. No one had ever bothered to that before. Or at least done that to this extent. How mad was I was? Was I just pissed? Was I hurt? Was I confused? Was I so upset that I was beyond a shadow of a doubt that I could never, ever even possibly see myself being in a relationship with him again? Not completely.

Hmmm…

As I was thinking this over and over and over again I heard a light tap on my bedroom door.

"Melissa," Criss called. "Can I come in?"

I debated for a moment and then agreed.

"Hey…" He stepped inside and hovered in front of me along side my bed.

I noticed he had taken the apron off and replaced his cheeky wardrobe with nothing but a loose towel that was resting just below his hips.

_Seriously._

"I'm sorry to bother you. I was about to jump in the shower and you're out of soap."

"S-soap?" I stuttered trying to keep my eyes level with his.

"Yes, soap." Criss repeated.

Laying my head back against my pillow I shut my eyes. "It's in the bathroom underneath the sink behind the…"

_Oh, behind the tampons. Damn it. That meant I had to get up._

"Never mind. I'll get it." I sat up and hurried my way into the bathroom trying to ignore his tempting half-nude figure that was trailing behind me.

* * *

"Here." Melissa tossed a bottle of some kind of body wash my way and I caught it with one hand.

"Great, thanks." I paused reading the label. "I get to smell to like a Hawaiian Breeze, whatever hell that is."

Her eyes rolled. "You'll deal."

I chuckled. "Lighten up. I was only kidding. I don't care… it still soaps."

She finally smiled. "_Soaps_."

"Soaps… cleans, same thing."

"You're a nut." She giggled again with her eyes trailing off on my chest.

I grinned noticing the hint of blush that was spreading in her cheeks as her gaze moved lower.

Her lips parted as if she were about to speak but she hesitated and then bit her bottom lip.

Setting the body wash on the counter top I asked, "Did you want something?"

"Huh?" Her eyes immediately snapped back into mine. "What? No, no!"

I laughed lightly and took a step closer to her. "You sure?"

"Positive, Criss. What in the hell are you thinking?" She nervously retorted.

"Nothing, you looked like were about to say something… that's all. What were YOU thinking?"

She shook her head and went to make way out of the bathroom, apparently having enough of the conversation.

I followed behind her into the hallway and caught hold of her arm. "Wait, don't get upset, I'm sorry if I pissed you… _again_."

She took in a deep breath and replied, "Just let go me, please. Go take you're shower and shit and put some fucking clothes on already!"

"Or what?" I evoked.

Melissa remained quite and fretfully ran her free hand through her smooth blonde hair.

"You don't hate me as much as you say you do and you know it or else you wouldn't look so apprehensive right now." I said lowly. "I will do anything you wish of me Melissa, anything to prove to you how utterly sorry I truly am. Anything."

Her eyes finally met mine and she cupped her hand against my cheek. "I believe that you are sorry, Criss. I just don't trust you so much anymore."

"I will fix that. I will." I nearly whispered as I placed her hands flat against my chest. "I love you, Melissa. Do you believe me when I say it now?"

Her eyes glazed with tears and she nodded slightly. "I do."

"Then tell me you love me?" I nearly begged.

She hesitated again and dropped her hands from my chest back down to her sides.

My heart dropped and in that moment I wished I could truly read her thoughts without the aid of magic tricks.

"I love you, too." She replied almost more to herself than me.

"Are you positive?" I questioned seriously.

She nodded. "Completely."

And with that her lips lusciously searched for mine.

* * *

I was sure that my entire body was shaking like a leaf. I wasn't sure if it was shaking from my nerves or from my anticipation of what was about to take place. Either way I was pretty positive that I probably looked like a damned naked fool laying there on that bed with my eyes shut and my legs trembling underneath his.

"Melissa," Criss began in between his gentle kisses on my neck. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded indignantly. "Of course."

His brown eyes searched through mine for a long moment before he noted, "You're shaking from head to toe."

"I-I'm nervous… and kind of embarrassed by this entire thing." I muttered honestly.

Criss ran his hand across my forehead and planted a firm kiss on my cheek. "Don't be either or. I won't harm you. I promise. If you want me to stop at anytime, just say so and I swear I will."

I nodded again and tightened my grip on his back. "Okay…"

Goosebumps formed along my skin as I felt Criss' mouth travel it's way down from my neck to my chest. His right hands caressed my breasts and I moaned a bit as he traced circles around my nipples with his warm tongue. When he was done tantalizing my breasts he dipped his hand lower down between my thighs slowly parting my sex open and teasing it. His lips found mine again and I kissed him roughly as his fingers continued to play against my womanhood, sensually rubbing and petting against it until I begged him for more.

"Tell me you love me again without hesitating." He whispered inside my ear.

"I-I love you." I stuttered as I felt him glide a finger inside me.

Criss smirked devilishly at my pleasured response and his hand worked against me harder.

"Mmmm… say it again."

"I love you! I love you! Oh shit… I love you!" I ranted on barely able to catch my breath from ecstasy.

"And I love you more, sweetheart." He finally replied, his teeth nipping at my earlobe. His hand pulled out from between my thighs and I groaned.

"Oh my God, Criss… don't stop, please… just don't stop." My hand reached for his in a hurry.

Criss chuckled lightly. "Stop? Baby… I've just started." He stabled himself between my legs and leaned downward to passionately kiss me again.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

I nodded feverously. "Yes. Please. I want you."

The moment Criss entered himself inside of me I shut my eyes, immediately thinking that some horrid memory would come flashing back into my mind. Instead, nothing but intense pleasure and a feeling of security seemed to envelope me in that moment. The pleasure was refreshingly new to me… but of course understandable, with sex usually came pleasure. But security? Why security? Maybe it was true despite matter what had taken place in Vegas… maybe I did trust Criss much more than I ever thought or knew I did. Obviously, I had just trusted him with my most sacred gift. My _tainted _virginity.

The soft comforter felt good being tucked around me but not quite as good as the way Criss' body felt entangled around mine.

"Thank you." I murmured as his hands massaged down my back.

"For?" He questioned.

"For that." I replied.

"There is no need to thank me, Melissa. I should thank you." His hands rested on my backend and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "So, I better hurry my ass up and get the hell out here, huh?"

I distorted my face. "Hmmm… I think I changed my mind."

"Oh really? Now, what could have ever persuaded you?" He questioned sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe next time you can cook me breakfast _in _bed?"

Criss glanced over at my alarm clock and smirked. "It's past noon. Hmmm, how about lunch in bed?"

**NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP! AS ALWAYS, PLS REVIEW!**

**Always,**

**Deppdeppendant**


	16. Call Waiting

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 15**

**Call Waiting**

My phone buzzed off for what seemed to be the 100th time since I'd been in Indiana. I let it annoyingly vibrate against Melissa's nightstand until I saw the blue light flash on the black berry's screen which indicated that I had one new voice mail. I sighed and carefully reached my arm across Melissa's sleeping body and unhooked my phone from its charger.

**7 NEW VOICEMAILS**

**15 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGES**

Reading that made my head hurt. Three messages were from J.D. chewing me out for not telling him I was disappearing off to Indiana, yet again. One voicemail was from my personal assistant wanting to know what I wanted her to do with all of the back up files I had left on my desk pertaining to MindFreak. Two other messages were from my mom scolding me because I had not called her to let her know if my plane had arrived safely. The second to last message was from my best friend Klayton wanting to know how I was doing and the last message was from Costa cussing me out just as bad as J.D. had for not informing him of my whereabouts.

I glanced over at the little stereo alarm clock which read 11:03 P.M.

As I was contemplating who (if anyone) I was going to call back first, Melissa sluggishly rolled over and sprawled her arm out across my bare chest.

"Hey." She smiled contently through the dim light of my phone.

"Hey babe." _Forget it. They could all wait until tomorrow morning._

Her hand lingered down my stomach and I felt her lips peck the crook of my neck. A pleasant shiver ran through me as she spoke into my ear.

"Hmm… what time is it?"

"A little after 11." I replied setting my phone down onto the mattress.

"We must have passed out." She giggled lightly then continuing her gentle kisses against my shoulder.

With a nod I agreed and combed my fingers through her tattered hair.

Her body wrapped tighter against mine and she drew in a deep breath as I enlaced my arms around her back and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me something," She began.

"What's that?"

"Would it freak you out if I told that you that I think I'm already getting addicted to you?" She questioned shyly.

I sported a wide grin and brushed my hand against her cheek. "Of course not, sweetheart. That just makes two of us."

Our lips searched for each others once more through the dark room and just before we were about surrender ourselves to one another again the phone rang only this time it wasn't mine.

It took me a moment to let Melissa go and answer the phone. _Damn phones. I've had about enough of the fucking things, seriously. _She reluctantly picked up on about the 5th ring.

"Hello?" She answered, glancing over at the clock seeming to judge who would be calling so late.

I sat up and watched her turn on the small lamp that was on her nightstand. She nodded quite a few times and then her facial expression seemed to turn to stone.

"What?" She exclaimed to the caller. "You've got to be shitting me! He couldn't have… he just… no… what?"

The frantic call lasted no longer than 5 minutes and she hung up, tossing the cordless phone at the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked seriously.

"It's Paul… he's… he's escaped."

* * *

No matter many times Dr. Julian had repeated the words "he simply disappeared" to me over the phone, I wasn't entirely sure it had registered correctly. Criss tired to calmly negotiate with me that it was unnecessary that I be so concerned with the matter just yet. He kept on telling me that MAYBE it was a misunderstanding, MAYBE Dr. Julian or one of the hospital personal would catch up with him soon. I doubted that. Paul was probably already gone like the wind… yes, gone like the wind and out scheming yet another horrible plan.

"I've got to go…" I climbed out of bed in a hurry still feeling a sliver of self consciousness since I was completely nude.

"What? Where?" Criss tossed the crumbled covers back and followed me over to my closet just as naked and yet not nearly as timid as I was.

"I've got to go to my mom's house, chances are he's either coming here or going there." I replied fiddling over a pair of jeans.

Criss placed his hand on my shoulder and drew in a deep breath. "You don't think…"

My eyes met his and I slowly nodded. "I think something terrible is about to happen. Yes. Or else I wouldn't be interrupting this more than perfect evening with you."

He evaluated me for a long moment and then replied, "I swear to God if he's there then something terrible will happen… to _him_."

We left my apartment at exactly 11:50 P.M. and piled into my car. I sped my way through the corn fielded back roads to my old home. All the while Criss looked intrigued and commented on how many of the roads looked virtually the same underneath the nights sky besides a few scattered houses and decaying barns. When I pulled up into the long driveway I noticed that there were no visible lights on in the house and no apparent vehicles in the driveway besides my mothers Cadillac which was in the barn.

"Hmmm…" I carefully cut my engine off and signaled for Criss to follow me to the front door.

"No shit I'm coming with." He whispered sarcastically.

I chuckled as I searched for the house key which I had violently stolen from the hideous garden gnome the last time I was over.

I placed it in the lock and it caught with a hard click and didn't budge a single inch. After two more tries I gave up and cussed.

"The bitch! She changed the locks on me!" I stomped my foot down on the porch. "She must have realized I took the spare key."

Criss grinned at me in the moonlight and shook his head signaling for me to move out of the way.

"This is an emergency, I would never do this otherwise…" He winked as he pulled a metal pick out of his back pocket and slid it inside of the keyhole.

I pecked his cheek as the lock gave and he quietly propped open the front door.

"Thank you." I whispered as we made our way inside the dark kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out. "Mom, are you home?"

No one answered and a sudden eerie feeling seemed to enclose around me the further I went into the house.

My hand slide into Criss' as we headed upstairs and past my old bedroom door towards my mother's master bedroom.

"MOM!" I frantically shouted. "MOM! IT'S ME!"

Complete silence.

"Melissa… I-I don't have a good feeling about this, honey. Stay right here." Criss nearly whispered as he approached the doorway and placed his hand on the door knob. I nodded and anxiously bit on my bottom lip. Criss quietly opened the door and searched around for a light switch which was located on the wall. The moment the light flickered on he stood entirely still and froze.

"Oh… my… God!" He finally whaled.

"Wh-what's going on?" I choked.

It took him a moment to move and when he did he ran further into the room seemingly without hesitation still uttering the words, oh my God, over and over again.

"MOM!" I shouted again nearly busting the door off of it's hinges and dashing as quickly as I could into the bedroom.

The moment my eyes took in the sight of horror around me I felt both a lump of vomit and tears work their way up into my throat. My mother was sprawled out on her bed laying on her stomach with her face buried deep inside the pillows. There were no blankets covering her and she was wearing nothing but her favorite velvet robe. A robe which had once been navy blue and was now stained purple from the massive amount of the blood which was seeping out of the middle of her back. I couldn't quite tell through all of the blood but from the size and assault of her wound it appeared as if she had been shot.

Criss had hold of the pulse on her neck and was fearfully talking to a 911 operator on his cell phone by the time I found enough courage in my bones to moves.

"Is-is she…" I mumbled in between sobs.

Criss gave me a somber look and shook his head. "She's gone… I'm so sorry."

I refused his response and shoved him aside taking hold of her cold wrist and placing my fingers and her pulse point. There had to be a pulse. Criss wasn't a trained nurse. _I _was. I could tell. I would feel one. Right? I would. If I didn't I would fix it. Surely I could fix something. Maybe I could use the bed sheets as a temporary wound tourniquet until the paramedics arrived.

"Melissa, stop." Criss grabbed hold my shoulders and pulled me away from the gruesome bed which I kept fussing over.

"There is nothing more we can do."

I slowly nodded and collapsed into his arms, he was right. Be it trained magician or nurse nothing we did was going to bring her back to life either magically or rationally.

My mothers house phone rang off in the distance startling me a bit and I hesitated upon answering it. It rang until the answering machine picked up and then whoever the caller was immediately called right back.

"What the hell?" I grumbled as I went to picked up the phone next to the bed.

Criss shot me a concerned glance.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, It just felt so good to be home." Paul snickered on the other end and then the line went dead before I could even fully process his twisted words.

**NOTE: ****SORRY AGAIN THAT IT HAS TAKEN SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE. WORK HAS BEEN NUTS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**ALWAYS,**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	17. Interrogation

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 16**

**Interrogation**

"Hmmm… looks like we have classic case of forced entry." Officer Remiltion pointed out to his lanky partner as the pair examined the front door of my mother's home.

"Sure is. Can tell from the position of the lock…" His partner sighed as they both scribbled down notes onto small pads.

I cleared my throat. "The door was locked when we arrived."

Criss nodded. "I'm the one who picked the lock."

Officer Remiltion looked Criss over and narrowed his glance back to his fellow officer. "I see. Why would you do this?"

I cut Criss off before he could reply. "Look, my mom and I have never had the most ideal relationship… she changed the locks on me. I knew she was in danger, it was of dyer importance that I get into the house and warn her of my step dad…" I paused feeling more tears start to form in my throat. "So, Criss helped me out with the door."

"Do you just randomly break into everyone's home's 'Mindfreak'?" The younger cop questioned with a growing smirk on his oblong face which was making me irate.

Criss tightened his arm around me and replied, "I wish I would have 'broken' that lock open sooner, maybe we would have been able to save her mothers life!"

"I bet…" Officer Remiltion mumbled as he called for back up over his hand held scanner.

Criss stayed outside on the porch with me as the rookie policemen examined the inside of the house. As they were gone two more police cars pulled up and a fire truck.

"Thank God." I muttered. "Maybe these cops have some brains."

Criss nodded in agreement as we watched another officer stroll up the driveway.

"Ms. Holloway?" The officer greeted me with a warm smile and an extended hand.

I shook it, half smiling. "That's me."

"I'm sorry for the lose. I truly am. My name is Officer Mack. I have a few questions for you and-" He glanced over at Criss and stalled for a brief moment seeming slightly taken back. "Criss Angel?"

Criss nodded. "That's correct."

"Never thought that Criss Angel would be in Indiana… hmmm…"

"Melissa's my girlfriend. I'm visiting." Criss replied as he took hold of my hand.

"Well, Criss… I'm going to need your full name?"

"Sure, it's Christopher Sarantaktos." Criss replied as he switched his weight onto his other foot.

"And your D.O.B?"

My mind stalled as I listened to Criss answer the officers endless questions and jot his responses down.

_When did you arrive in Indiana? Where were you all day? Do you have any other alibis besides Melissa? What time did you pull up to the crime scene? Had you ever previously met Melissa's mother?_

Finally Criss snapped.

"Excuse me, officer… no disrespect. But honestly, why in the hell are you interrogating me when there's no doubt it's Mrs. Keliem's husband who did this?"

Officer Mack flipped his notebook shut and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"You and Ms. Holloway obviously admitted to breaking and entering Mrs. Keliem's home. You both have also tampered with crime and body evidence we have no choice but to assume you are involved until this Mr. Keliem is tracked down, I'm sorry. It's procedure."

I gasped. "You're joking me right?"

Officer Mack shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I advice you both to go home and get some rest. We will keep you posted. I will give you all of our contact information. As for now, we are going to try to locate Mr. Keliem. We will more likely call you in for more questions tomorrow afternoon. That means, Criss… you MUST stay in Indiana. If you return to Vegas you will violating your part in this crime investigation."

* * *

Shit, shit and more shit… I was going to be in so much shit!

"Hello?" J.D. answered sounding a bit groggy due to the fact that it was nearly 3 A.M.

"Hey, it's me."

"Criss! What in the hell- it's in the middle of night… where have you been?"

"With Melissa. I'm sorry I never called, again. Look, I need you to do me a BIG favor and I don't know for how long…" I began to tell him the gruesome story of what all happened.

The line was dead for too long, too long for it to be anything good.

"Criss, what in the hell did I tell you about this girl? What did we ALL tell you about her? Look, that's a horrible thing that happened, a terrible thing of which no one should ever have to go through or witness in their life… but seriously, bro… come on, man. Do you really honestly love this woman enough to put everything that you and our family have worked so hard for on the line? My God, now you're fucking stuck in Indiana of all places, in the middle of some God awful crime investigation! Mom IS going to have a coronary when she hears this one!"

I let out a long sigh and glanced over into Melissa's bedroom. She was dead asleep curled up in a tiny fetal position in the middle of her bed. Poor thing.

"I mean… I-I don't know, J.D. I do love her. I love her a lot. I love her more than I should, it's true. Maybe I'm stupid for it but let me be… she's the only thing that's made me truly happy in a long time besides magic and that itself is something magical. Please, just help me out. All I'm asking you to do is cover me. Look over everything. Make sure my shit is taken care for me. I don't ask you to this a lot… I trust my team, don't get me wrong, but my team is not my own flesh and blood."

"I promise I will keep everything in order Criss as long as you promise me one thing?" J.D. replied.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that Melissa is real magic and not just another one of your illusions." And with that he hung up.

Leave it to J.D. to put a damper on my already dim mood. I loved my brother dearly but man, sometimes he was too much of a Gestapo. He always had to be so serious about things… not that this matter wasn't serious to begin with. It just would have been nice if he maybe acted a little bit more positive about things every once in awhile.

I carefully crawled into bed next to Melissa trying my hardest not to wake her. A wave of golden blonde hair billowed across her forehead and I half smiled as I gently brushed it away from her beautiful face. Her eyebrows crinkled downward and I heard a soft moan escape her lips.

* * *

"I don't care what he says, I love you… every single inch of you." I whispered as I shut out the light.

"_Melissa! Dinner's done!" The sound of my mother's voice filled my ears._

"_Coming mom. Hold on a second!" I replied as I hurried through the living room trying not trip over my book bag,_

_I took my place at the kitchen table in the corner and happily dished up my helping of meatloaf. _

"_Where's Paul?" I questioned lazily, his name nearly making me gag._

"_He should be here any minute now… he had a late meeting at the Law office." My mom replied, her hazel eyes seeming rather angry. "Finish your green beans."_

_I nearly laughed at her vegetable comment, I wasn't 6 years old anymore. _

_It felt good to finally have some time alone with my mom, just the two of us. It was like the old days for once. She actually asked me how my day was instead of talking to Paul the whole damned time. Hmmm… without Paul, I realized just how much I missed my mom, my old mom and the way things used to be between us._

_Right as I was cleaning up the dishes and my mom was placing the rest of the meatloaf leftovers in the refrigerator the front door swung open causing my heart to leap into my throat. _

"_Hey, I'm home…" Paul sighed as he tossed his jacket and brief case down in the foyer. _

"_Oh, you should have called… we just finished eating." My mom replied._

_Paul shot her a look I had memorized. "Are you fucking kidding me, Marisa? I'm starving! The guys from the office were all going out to dinner and I turned them down… I could have gone with them instead."_

_My mom shook her head, "I'm sorry honey, I'll be more than happy to warm you up a plate."_

_Paul clenched his fists. "Warm me a up a plate. Fantastic! You know all I ask is just one goddamned thing from you and you can't even get that right!"_

"_Hey, chill out Paul… my mom's meatloaf is awesome. Don't give her shit!" I budded in._

"_Thank you Melissa." My mom winked over at me and then added, "Watch your mouth though."_

_I bit my lip._

"_Stay out of this one or we'll have to have a talk later." Paul glared over at me and I shivered nearly dropping the knife I was washing._

"_You know Paul, MAYBE if we all went out to eat every once in awhile…" My mom insisted and he wasn't having it._

_He angrily tore open the fridge and ripped open the meatloaf container. _

"_Why go out?" He yelled. "When I can eat cold dog shit?" He tossed the container up against the wall._

_My mom jumped at the loud noise and I rolled eyes. Here we go again._

"_Melissa, go to your room." My mom ordered and I hesitated._

"_Why should she go to her room Marisa? She probably agrees, you're cooking is horrible! Poor child, no wonder she's so ungodly thin!"_

_Paul backed my mom up into the wall and began yelling just inches away from her face._

"_Go to your room Melissa!" My mom repeated as she tried to wiggle herself away from Paul._

_I nodded and ran off upstairs just in time to hear her yell out in pain off in the distance._

"Melissa! Wake up!" My eyes slowly popped open to the dim bedroom light.

"Melissa!" Criss repeated.

"Huh?" I grumbled realizing what an awkward position my body was in. I was laying on my side with my legs entangled around Criss. One arm was outstretched behind my own back and the other was high above my head.

"Are you okay? You were muttering something about meatloaf?" Criss chuckled.

I shrugged as I resituated myself out of my uncomfortable position.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay… do you want to talk about it?" He questioned seriously while I snuggled myself into his welcoming embrace.

"No, not really." I replied lowly letting my eyes focus on his chest. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

Criss planted a firm kiss on the top of my head. "It's okay. I was just falling asleep."

"Hey Criss," I began through tears.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"Just thank you for being here right now. It means more to me than you could ever possibly know."

**NOTE I AM SOOOO VERY SORRY THAT IS HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER AND A DAY TO UPDATE THIS STORY! WORK HAS BEEN ABSOLUTELY INSANE AND SO HAS MY LIFE OUTSIDE OF WORK! BLAH! ANYHOW, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP! PLS, REVIEW! YAY!**

**Always,**

**Deppdependant**


	18. Lost In Translation

**Between The lines**

**Chap. 17**

**Lost In Translation**

"So can you tell me exactly how long you and your mother were in a disagreement for?" Police Chief Ronald Harris questioned me as he rather annoyingly tapped his ball point pen against his coffee mug.

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair.

"Most of my life really… probably since I was about 15."

"I see, what created all this?" He asked.

"My step father Paul." A sigh escaped from my lungs while I once again looked around his cluttered office. Papers and files were stern about his mess of desk and he had stored random brown boxes stacked kitty corner against the back of the wall next to an old disheveled printer.

Criss and I had received a phone call from the Oak Forrest police department at about 5pm the next day. So far what Officer Mack had told us was right, the way they were treating us seemed less sympathetic and more or less like they were trying to pin point us as the murders. Chief Harris drilled me repeatedly with the same questions so many times that my head began to hurt. I sat in that damned metal chair until my ass was numb and my sciatic nerve was seeing stars. Finally, after an hour he was through with me.

"You haven't told me any news on my stepfather yet?" I pried anxiously as I stood up.

Chief Harris nodded taking a sip of his coffee. "We had squads searching all night and currently for him as we speak but no leads have come in yet. We will inform you as soon as we get any information."

My eyes slightly rolled. "Sure, sure."

And with that I stormed back out into the lobby to find Criss who appeared just as frazzled as I was.

"Any news?" He asked with a grumble.

I shook my head. "No. Come on, let's go."

His hand slipped into mine and with one last angry glance we both headed towards the parking lot.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A short man appearing maybe in his twenties came running seemingly out of nowhere up to the back end of my car.

Criss squeezed my hand a little harder and I paused my grip on my car door handle.

Before either of us could react a white van sped up off the road and pulled in directly behind my Eclipse.

"What in hell…" I muttered.

The short man signaled at the driver of the van and the vans engine cut off in a mere second. The driver stepped out along with a women who had been in the passenger seat.

"Fuck me. Not now, I don't have time for this shit." Criss grumbled loosely letting go of my hand for a moment and pulling up the hood on his black zip up jacket over his head and placing a hand over his face.

"Right there!" The short man pointed at Criss with a smirk on his face. "RIGHT THERE! I told YOU it was him! I told you guys!"

The driver of the van nodded and waved over at the slim women who then hurried to follow him to the back of my car. It was then I realized that both of them were carrying large profession sized video camera's.

_Since when did we have paparazzi in Cornsvillie? This guy must have called them in from Chicago!_

"Criss can you tell us why you are a suspect in a murder case?" The women questioned, her long hair blowing in the wind.

Criss didn't answer.

"Can you tell us what you are doing here in Oak Forrest? Aren't your fans going to be let down that you left Vegas to be with your secret lover?"

_Secret Lover? Ha!_

"Get out from behind my girlfriends car, now! I've had a shitty ass day and right now is NOT the time to be asking me petty questions. If you don't remove your vehicle then I'm going to march back into that police station and have them move it for you!" Criss yelled.

The driver of the van paused his camera and seemed to think it over for a moment but then pressed _play _AGAIN.

"Alright. You give me no choice. Come on Melissa, let's go." He signaled for me to follow him back into the police station.

* * *

"Did you ask the owner of the van to move, politely?" Chief Harris questioned with a smirk painted on his face.

I folded my arms against my chest. "Excuse me?"

"Look, Mr. Angel… Sarantakos… or whatever it truly is… the people in Oak Forrest are not used to 'celebrities', to them they are like zoo creatures. This town is known for farming and high school football and not much else. This is not Hollywood or Vegas, we don't know any different. If you show those men and that woman out there some kindness I'm sure they will move their van. That's how we get things done around here in this town not with flashing gold chains and dollar bills around." The police chief angrily ranted.

Melissa loudly cleared her throat behind me and I tapped my foot.

"I see officer. So in other words, I'm on my own with this then?" My eyes narrowed coldly into his.

He nodded. "As for now. I see no problem with what they are doing. You are acting selfish. After all you chose to be in the public eye, did you not?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. One more word out his sarcastic fat assed mouth and I was going to punch him flat on the floor, badge or not. _What the hell was it with this town? And did he honestly just refer to me as a Goddamned zoo animal?_

I charged back out into the parking lot with Melissa running after me.

"No back up Mindfreak?" The squatty man mocked me as the camera's rolled onward.

I huffed with agitation trying my best to NOT make a scene on their little video.

"Melissa, can I have your car keys?" I asked sweetly holding out my hand.

She seemed rather hesitant before she set them into my palm.

We both got inside her car and as she strapped on her seat belt she questioned, "Criss, there's absolutely no way out of this parking space, there's two cars on each side of us and that fucking van is length ways behind us… seriously, what is getting in here going to do? Can't we just wait until they leave?"

I sighed. "Melissa, they NEVER leave. They will sleep in that van for days. Trust me, I know. I'm so sorry about all this. This is bullshit. Someone must have told them I was here."

"But who?" She groaned, slamming her head against the car window.

"Maybe one of those fucking crooked cops in there, my God. They are insane!" I breathed.

She nodded tossing her purse down in frustration. "Tell me about it, nothing's changed. The law in this town has always been corrupt."

I attempted to judge the distance in the rear view mirror between the back of Melissa's car and the van. There was hardly 3 feet. _Hmmm_…

"Hey, what's your all time favorite car in the world?" I questioned with a smirk as I revved the engine.

"That is a random question, Criss…" She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Answer me." I replied seriously as I gripped the steering wheel.

"Hmmm… honestly, a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder." She grinned.

"Excellent choice babe. Hold on tight and it's yours!" I gunned the engine into reverse.

* * *

Needless to say… I was pissed. Pissed beyond pissed. So pissed I couldn't even see straight.

"ARE YOU JOKING ME!" I screamed for what had to be 100th time. "No really Criss you've got to kidding me! My car is TOTALLY I mean TOTALLY FUCKED!"

Criss bit down on his bottom lip as he merged into the right lane and turned my emergency flashers back on again.

"I think we just lost you're back bumper for good down that highway. I'm sorry."

I took in a deep breath and shot him an angry glance. "Great."

"Hey, we got rid of them. Didn't we?" He pointed out.

"With a minor dent to their giant van and a lost backend of my small compact car! Wonderful!" I crossed my arms into my chest.

"Calm down. Once I get back to Vegas I'll get you you're Lambo. No worries. I've got to get mine anyway. Everything will be just fine." He assured me.

I half smiled. "Really, you're going to get me a car that costs more than a house?"

Criss chuckled. "I promised. You can have 3 cars, Melissa. I feel horrible."

_Hmmm… three cars? D-A-M-N! I could hardly afford this car._

"I'd be happy if you fixed this one. That's enough for me." I replied honestly.

"Nope, Lambo it is. It's carved in stone." Criss repeated just in time to pull up to my driveway.

"Hey, do you think I should maybe stay at a hotel tonight?" Criss asked rather seriously.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head. "What? Why? No… of course not!"

He hesitated before he spoke. "It's not you. I want to be with you every single second of course. I just don't want what happened at the police station to happen at your apartment. I guess what really set me off today was that you were with me and the circumstances we are under right now. I'm used to being under camera lights all the time, it doesn't really bother me anymore… but today was uncalled for. Today was personal."

I nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath.

"I mean I just totaled you car over it." He added.

"If you want to go… if you feel like that is the best idea for right now, then go ahead." I replied lowly.

"No, it's not. It's a horrible idea… I can't leave you alone with Paul running around. My God what am I thinking!" He returned with figurative hand gun to his head. "Stupid."

"Let's both go then. Let's run inside and pack. I know the perfect little hotel. It's right outside of town. It's not the best place in the world but no one really goes there this time of year."

"Perfect. Can we sneak Hammie in?" Criss smirked.

I nodded. "Of course."

Criss pulled up in his rental car to the Meadow View hotel right off of the main highway about 3 miles out of town. It was a cabin like hotel with 8 rooms and a private owner. Fortunately for us the private owner was an immigrated Indian and had absolutely no idea who Criss Angel was and when Criss offered him an extra $200 dollars to allow him to let Hammie in the room with us the man nearly fell over seeing as how it only cost $60 to stay there one night.

"Yeah, like I said it's not much." I sighed as we entered our assigned room.

Criss shrugged and eyed the smaller than normal full sized bed. "It's not the worst I've seen. At least it looks semi-clean in here."

I nodded as I watched Hammie investigate his new litter box area which Criss had set down next to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I brought an extra clean blanket to sleep on." I replied. "I admit, I am a germ phobic."

Criss chuckled. "Like I haven't noticed that one already."

I ltore the ugly printed comforter off of the bed and began to lay my "clean" blanket and pillow down as Criss headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was through I changed into my nightclothes and brushed my teeth to return to find Hammie already snuggled against Criss' toes.

"Do you normally wear all that to bed?" Criss asked with a smirk.

I shrugged glancing down at my sweat pants, tank top and socks.

"Sometimes."

He bit his inner cheek and slowly shook his head. "_Sometimes_… You know, every night besides one, you've worn your entire closet to bed with me. Something tells me that when you are by yourself you don't wear all that to bed."

He was right, I didn't. Usually I only slept in a tank top and underwear and sometimes just underwear… I suppose part of me was still uncomfortable with the fact that I had a guy sleeping next to me who wasn't trying to hurt me for once.

"I guess so. You're right." I replied lowly.

Criss softly brushed his hand against my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Maybe you could at least take off your socks?" His foot rubbed against mine and I smiled.

"Germs." I muttered with a giggle.

Criss snorted. "You are relentless."

"Okay, okay…" I breathed. "Socks can go."

"Hey, we're making progress here!" He winked.

"Maybe tomorrow night my pants will be next?" I replied as I tossed my socks off the bed.

"Tomorrow night?" Criss' lips found their way to my neck. "Hmmmm…"

I propped my head back against the pillows savoring his touch and the warm sensation of his tongue traveling upwards towards my earlobe.

"Criss… why do I get the impression that you are trying to get me naked?" I half smiled.

His teeth nipped at the sensitive crease of my neck and I moaned.

"Because I am." He whispered. "Make love to me Melissa, please."

My mind stalled for a moment in time and I had to will myself to breathe again. I hated this. I hated feeling so lost in this moment, so clueless. So afraid of how to react and if I was doing the wrong thing and yet for some odd reason I was finally coming to learn to love it at the same time. Yes, love it! I loved it! I enjoyed the way his eyes looked at my body. I enjoyed the way his hands caressed my breasts. I enjoyed the way his warm tongue explored every delicate area. I enjoyed the way he moaned when he made me cum, my God, loved it! I loved it and there was no reason as to why I should be so ridiculously frightened anymore!

My eyes met his and I smiled feeling blush instantly spread across my cheeks. I reached downward and lifted up my tank top over my head in one swift motion.

"Kiss me." I demanded with more desire I knew my voice could carry.

His lips crashed down against mine welcoming my tongue inside his mouth. My arms looped around his back directing him closer onto me and before I knew it we both were naked and those "germs" seemed nothing but a long lost figment of my imagination as Criss carried me away into a night of ecstasy.

* * *

The clock read 3:17 A.M. and despite how tired my body was I couldn't fall asleep. Melissa was long asleep curled up against my chest with one hand resting on my waistline. She was beyond amazing. Words could not describe how gorgeous she was to me. Every flaw only made her all the more intriguing to me. I was love struck totally and utterly wooed. Nothing and no one could convince me other otherwise. I reached my hand out and stroked my fingers through her tangled hair my eyes focusing on her neck and her milky bare chest. A small hickie was forming just above her collar bone and I frowned.

_Oops… maybe we had a little too much fun._

"Sorry babe. Don't kill me in the morning." I whispered with a small chuckle.

Just then my phone vibrated off in the distance.

_What the hell it was 3 o'clock in the damned morning!_

**-Unknown-**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Criss?" A familiar voice made my heart sink.

"A-Amelia?" I nearly choked.

**NOTE: YAY! THERE'S A LONGER CHAP SINCE I'VE BEEN SLACKING! :) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAP! :)**


	19. Home Alone

**Between The lines **

**Chap. 18**

**Home Alone**

"Yeah, it's me. Hey… I'm sorry to be calling you so la-"

"How did you get my phone number?" My head spun feeling my heart begin to race.

She sighed slightly. "I've had it ever since Cabo. Remember you had me call your phone when you lost it in the sand?"

_Damn it, I had completely forget about that._

"Oh… what is it Amelia? What do you want?"

There was long pause before she answered, "I couldn't sleep tonight so I was bored and logged on to YouTube. I don't know if you know this… but there is a video on there of you outside of some sort of police station?"

My eyes rolled back. "Seriously? You're fucking kidding me, those bastards already posted that shit!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What is this video of exactly?" I asked seriously.

"Well, its of you and… _Melissa_." Her voice seemed to drop the second she said her name. "It shows the two of you walking out of this police station and towards some car and you look absolutely pissed as shit. They asked you something about a murder case… which actually the video is entitled 'Criss Angel Suspected in Brutal Murder'… and something about your fans being upset and you tell them off and then the camera cuts and turns back on to you randomly rearing their van."

"Fuck." I groaned. "I knew this would happen, I knew it."

"I'm sorry… I just noticed that it was posted less than an hour ago and I didn't know if you knew yet or not. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother calling you. You know that right?" She questioned.

I nodded more to myself. "Sure."

"Look, I feel horrible about what happened between us Criss. I've thought about it a million times and I suppose… well, maybe it was wrong-"

"Ha! MAYBE?" I nearly shouted.

She breathed deeply. "I mean, I guess I could have done things differently and NOT have lead you on so much. As much as I dislike Melissa, I still should have had more respect for your relationship, if the two of us were together I would want her to respect that."

"Thank you for the apology Amelia, it means a lot me." I replied honestly. "And thanks for letting me know about this video."

"No problem. I'm not ALWAYS a bitch." She giggled.

"Are you at home now?" I asked curiously.

"For right now. But I'm moving to Vegas though." She replied cheerfully.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I'm moving to Vegas, I got a modeling offer." She repeated. "I'll be staying on the strip."

_God must really hate me._

"Oh… that's awesome." I said with all the enthusiasm I could manage.

She yawned. "Pardon me. Thank you. What are you doing up so late?"

I hesitated over my response for a moment as my eyes glanced back over at Melissa's sleeping figure.

"Couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence over the phone and I rested my head back against the pillows shutting my eyes.

She was the first one to speak. "Can I ask you something Criss?"

"Sure."

"I know it's not my business… but IS everything alright?" She questioned sincerely. "I mean, this video wasn't exactly normal paparazzi bullshit and you just sound really stressed right now."

A part of me wanted to confide in her for some strange reason. I wanted to tell her that 'no, everything wasn't alright, of course not!'. I was still in complete shock after seeing a dead women laying on a blood filled bed with a bullet buried in her back. I was horribly agitated that I couldn't jump on plane back home with my girlfriend and go back work. I was completely frustrated that my favorite car had been blown up and for some reason no one had any leads as to who in the hell did it. I was totally wired and at my wits end with just about everything! _Hmmm… maybe that's why I was up at fucking nearly 4am with the person who currently hated most. Why in the hell was I even talking to this women? _

"Everything's great. I've got to get going though. It's late."

"Alright." She sighed. "But if you ever need to talk…"

"Sure thing. Goodnight Amelia."

"Goodnight Criss."

And with that the call was thankfully ended.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Criss arguing with someone on his cell phone.

"No, I told you already… I CANNOT come back Vegas until this is settled. I'm sorry. No! Seriously? What in the hell is a lawyer going to do? Are you kidding me right now Dave? I'm going to hang up on you in like 10 seconds if you don't stop with that shit!" Criss ranted as he paced around the hotel room with Hammie cuddled tightly in his arms.

Pulling the blankets higher above my head I let out a numerous amount of cuss words. I felt horrible.

"Okay, I'm hanging up… in 5... Dave… 4... I'm serious! Call me back when you are ready to talk less shit and more realism… 3... Childish? You want to know what is childish the shit you talking about my girlfriend! I swear to fucking God Dave! I WILL fire you!" Criss hung up his phone and gave his shoulder length dark brown hair a distressed tuck.

I folded the blankets away from my face enough to notice that Criss had taken a seat back down next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"Did you hear that phone call?"

I nodded.

Criss looked disappointed and drew in a deep breath. "My manager is being a dick."

"Maybe. This whole situation is ridiculous. You need to go back to work. I feel horrible that this happened." I replied as I sat using the blankets to cover my naked chest.

"It is. But it's not your fault Melissa, you didn't ask for this to happen, don't apologize." His hand reached out and cupped my cheek.

My lips found his finger tips and I closed my eyes in thought.

What would happen if he went back to Vegas? What would the police really do? Probably not much of anything once they caught Paul. They had to catch Paul eventually. That was inevitable. Criss had already sacrificed enough for me and I wasn't going to let him sit back and waste away his beloved magic show or career for me. I had had enough.

I stood up wrapping the blanket around me out of habit and began searching for my socks.

"Where are you going?" Criss chuckled.

"I'm getting dressed. We're getting out of here." I replied.

His eye brows knitted. "Okay…"

"Call your manager and tell me him to book you the next flight to Vegas. I'm not letting this ordeal ruin everything for you."

"But-"

"No buts!" I folded my arms dramatically.

"You're coming with me then." He stated.

I shook my head. "No, I have my moms funeral. Afterwards, I will. I promise."

Criss grabbed onto my folded elbows and brought my arms around his neck causing my dress of a blanket to fall.

"I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." His eyes pathetically scanned through mine.

My heart pinged inside my chest. I didn't want him to leave me either but as much as I didn't want him to leave he needed to.

"I'll be okay. It's just for a few days." I tried to sound convincing as I placed my legs around his waist.

His hands loving ran down my back and I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"A few _days_?" He muttered. "Oh…my…God."

I giggled half heartedly. "We'll live."

"I hope." He winced.

Criss left for Vegas that evening and to be completely honest when I returned to my apartment I had never felt more alone in my entire life. I was completely scared to death. It was just me, myself and I again and for once in my life I didn't like that idea at all. Normally I had no problem at all going about daily life alone. Actually, I liked it. I had no one but myself to answer to. I liked only having to clean up my own mess and follow my own rules but after having Criss with me for several days it felt like I was forgetting something all the time or missing another part of myself, if that makes any sense? Without work and without Criss there I was going to be bored out of mind.

That night I decided to take a nice relaxing bath to clear my mind of everything that had eclipsed over the last few days. So many things danced throughout my head. Horrid images of my mother laying on her bed in a soaked comforter of blood… a handful of police officers… the funny looking Indian man who owned the small hotel… my smashed car… that women's hair blowing in the wind as she kept filming us… Criss cutely chewing on his bottom lip…

My eyes closed as all these random memories, some good and some bad clashed together into a giant array of darkness. Before I knew it was asleep in a land of bath bubbles.

* * *

In a way it felt great to be home. On another hand I felt terrible leaving Melissa behind. If she hadn't practically shoved me on the plane then I NEVER would have left her. I understood how she felt though and she was correct, I DID need to get back work. Although, working was a little difficult when she was all I was worrying about.

At about 10pm I crawled into my own bed. That felt wonderful. I had missed my bed. I had missed my pillow. Hammie lazed beside me and yawned.

"Happy to be home huh boy?" I petting his chin.

That reminded me, I needed to call Melissa to let her know I was home safe.

I hope it wasn't too late. Indiana was 2 hours ahead.

Her phone rang nearly 5 times before she answered.

"H-Hello?" She sounded rather groggy.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Did I wake you up?"

"No, well… yes, but no." I heard what sounded like water in the background. "I fell asleep in the bathtub, good thing you called me." She giggled.

A smile danced across my lips as I imagined that sight.

"You're taking a bath?"

"I am." She replied slyly.

"Mmmm… wish I was there." I replied honestly.

She giggled cutely again. "Me too. I'd have someone to wash my back."

I laughed trying to keep my mind out of the gutter. "I wanted to let you know I got home safely."

"Thank you for calling. I was getting worried. Are you in bed now? It's what like, 10 there?"

"Yeah, it's a little after. Early night for me tonight." I held back a yawn.

There was a slight pause on the other end and I heard the bath water stir around again. "Criss?" Melissa's voice whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you just like bang something around or something?" She asked concerned.

My eyebrows folded. "No… why? Is there a bad connection?"

She paused again. "What is that…" She seemed to question more to herself than me.

"What is what?" I asked seriously.

"There's this noise coming from possibly my living room or something. It's freaking me out." She sighed. "Maybe, I'm just hearing things."

"Noise?" I started to feel my heart beat harder. "What kind of noise, Melissa?"

"It sounds like some sort of soft scrapping or something. I know its not in my living room, but I'm in the bathroom and the door is closed, it must be coming from the hallway by my front door." She rambled uneasily. "Maybe its my neighbors."

"I shouldn't have left you." I groaned. "I could be there with you right now investigating this noise."

"Shhh…" She demanded.

I hushed and the line was silent for a long moment until I myself heard a strange scrapping sound.

"Did you hear it?" She whispered.

"I did… I have no idea what that is. Are you still in the bathroom?" I asked growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Yes."

"Is the door locked?"

"It wasn't but it is now." She replied.

"I'm not getting off this phone with you until that noise stops." I assured.

"Criss," Melissa began anxiously. "It's getting worse."

_Fucking shit, I SHOULD NOT HAVE COME BACK HOME!_

"Baby, just stay calm. Okay, it's going to be okay. Everything's alright." I attempted.

"No, really… I-I think someone's trying to break into my house!" She exclaimed.

I heard the bathtub drain being unplugged and water instantly draining.

Before I could reply I heard a clattering noise of what sounded to be a door being kicked in.

"You've been a VERY, VERY bad girl Melissa!" A mans voice yelled.

"Melissa?" I shouted. "I'm calling 911!"

"Criss… please, please…" She sobbed. "Whatever you do… don't hang up!"

**Note: :) Yay! I'm on a roll! Hahaha!**


	20. Dignity

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 19**

**Dignity**

"Melissa! I know you're in there! Open this Goddamned door!" Paul yelled angrily kicking his foot against the closed bathroom door.

My heart was pounding so hard I wasn't even sure if it was beating anymore. How in the hell did know that Criss had JUST left? Was he stalking me this entire time? He had to be.

Tears blurred my vision as I searched around for my scattered clothing. I quickly tossed on my underwear and a T-shit not caring if my body was still soaking wet.

"Criss?" I whispered again.

"I'm here. I'm calling 911 on other phone." He said shakily. "You need to find a way out of that bathroom."

"There is no way and you know that." I replied.

Criss groaned and then I heard him chatting away to the apparent 911 operator on a land line.

"MELISSA OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M GOING TO FUCKING BLOW IT OPEN!" Paul growled.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I yelled back.

"Talk about what?" Paul retorted.

"Whatever has made you so upset with me?" I attempted to negotiate.

"Upset with you? Oh, sweetheart… I'm more than upset with you! Come out of this bathroom and we can talk about how naughty you've been." I saw the door knob jiggle again.

"Melissa!" Criss shouted over my cell. "Police are on their way."

"Thank you." I barely whispered. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Criss snapped. "No! You stay in that bathroom!"

"He's going to shoot me if I don't." I cried trying not let myself fall into hysterics.

I heard Criss punch something in the background. "You have no fucking idea how bad I wish I was there to kill this mother fucker!"

"You saw the bullet I put in your mother, don't doubt the fact I can put one through this door and your pretty little head. I'm going to count to 10 and if your not out of that room, I'm going to come in there and take up that offer." Paul explained.

I scrambled to slide on my jeans.

"7...6..."

"Criss, I'm putting you on speaker phone, just don't say anything, not one word, no matter what." I whispered.

"I love you!" Was all I heard Criss reply before I slid my phone into the back of my jean pocket and open the bathroom door.

The mere sight of Paul sent shivers down my spine. He did in fact have a pistol in his right hand which was cocked and loaded. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke and his hair looked it hadn't seen water or shampoo in weeks.

"Let's talk." I stated trying to cover up my nerves. "Have a seat."

"Maybe I just might." He grinned evilly. "I was hopping to catch you in that bathtub…"

My stomach flipped. "What do you want… to kill me? Is that what you plan on doing Paul? To rape me again and to kill me?"

He shook his head. "No, Melissa. I don't want that. I could never just merely kill you or rape you. Actually, even though it doesn't seem like it, I love you."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh, really?"

"I wasn't going to kill you until I saw how truly happy you were… I thought that after what the two of us shared together… that you would never find someone who made you as happy as I made you. But, it seems as though you have and that cannot be. It simply cannot. You are just like your mother aren't you? Never satisfied!" His eyes burned sadistically into mine.

I shook my head. "You never gave me any kind of satisfaction! How dare you think that you sick twisted fuck!"

"Such words!" He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You say this now… but would you have known any different if you're little Angel hadn't ever come along?"

A rage burned inside of me as I felt him brush his dirt stained fingers against my cheek and before I could even think of the consequence I spat in his face.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

His hand drew back on my cheek and then came crashing back downward against me so hard that my entire face grew numb.

"You're only making this harder, Melissa… you should certainly know that by now." Paul groaned as he grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled in his tight grip and began kicking at legs. "I'm not letting you touch me again! I don't care, kill me!"

Paul's grip fastened on my arm and he point his pistol to my head. "Do you want to die, Melissa?"

My entire body froze.

"Paul…please!"

"Then take off your pants." He demanded.

"No!" I yelled between sobs.

"Now!" The gun dug into the temple of my head and I winced.

I reached downward and rather mechanically hesitated with the zipper on my jeans then suddenly… stopped. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it!

"No!" I repeated only more indignantly.

I didn't care. I would rather die than be assaulted again. I would rather die with my dignity than be humiliated anymore than I already had. I was no longer his slave, no longer his sexual muse and more importantly I was no longer that abused and frightened teenage girl without a choice or any one to listen.

"So be it." Paul snickered and planted a disgusting kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight darling." He whispered before pistol whipping me unconscious.

* * *

I sat down, I stood up, I paced the floor of my hotel room, I even smashed a valuable table lamp and decorative vase against the wall but no matter what in the hell I did nothing was easing my nerves. My phone call with Melissa had ended more than 10 minutes ago. The last thing I heard was Paul's muffled voice and then some kind of humungous clatter. After that the line was dead.

I tried calling the Oak Forrest police department numerous times but they refused to give any information since I wasn't a "family member", which I thought utter bullshit seeing as how they knew exactly who I was since I was just in there the other damned day and since I was the one who made the fucking 911 call. I didn't want to call Melissa's cell phone in fear that she was in some sort of hiding place trying to escape from Paul.

I had no idea what to do. My head was spinning out of control. I was completely helpless… or rather completely non-helpful and that made me feel like total shit. There was only one thing I could do and everyone was going to kill _me _for it…

* * *

"_Is she breathing?"_

"_She is… just barely."_

"_We're going to need a stretcher… where in the hell's Natasha! This woman is loosing blood and fast!"_

Voices, so many voices but I didn't know any of them… what was going on? I tried to open my eyes but the light stung them horribly. It couldn't be that bright, I remember being in my living room. Wasn't I? Why was the light so bright?

"_Natasha, on the count of 3, level her up with me."_

I suddenly felt hands and arms all around my body and I instantly registered a sharp pain in my side so intense that I no longer cared about my curiosity with light. I think I even screamed out loud.

Gravity began to change as I vaguely realized that I was being wheeled away in a stretcher and rushed out of my apartment. My eyes remained sealed as the paramedics carefully escorted me down the stairs into an awaiting ambulance.

"_Fluids, ASAP." _

"_I've already got them waiting. How many times was she stabbed?"_

"_Once on the left side, it's messy… she's lucky… he ran off."_

My eyes slowly opened to a half mass and I struggled with the adjusting light again.

"H-he…" My voice broke weakly. "He stabbed me?"

A curly haired paramedic smiled down at me, her face seeming very warm and caring.

"Shhh… it's okay, Melissa. Everything going to just fine. You rest now."

I laid there trying to ignore my bodies obvious alarming pains and attempted to remember every single detail of the night. My mind was drawing nothing but blanks. I couldn't remember anything after the sound of his pistol crushing against my skull.

_Criss! He was on the phone with me! _

_Oh… my… God! Criss! _

"My-my boyfriend… I need to ca-call my boyfriend." I stuttered my body still shaking from shock.

"We need to get you to the hospital first honey." A man answered me that time in a sing-song voice.

I sighed. "It's important. I need to talk to him now."

No one answered me and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Why weren't they listening to me? Why didn't they care? This was worse than awful.

* * *

It was 7 A.M. when I pulled my rental car up to Melissa's apartment. Police tape was everywhere and a few neighbors were scattered along the sidewalk trying to catch of glimpse of what happened. My heart instantly sunk hoping that my worse nightmare wasn't true. No cops were anywhere to be found, of course. Why would their be any cops doing their job in this town? I didn't even bother getting out of my car, I knew from the yellow and black tape where to go… the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit someone…" I tapped the top of the entrance desk rather impatiently.

A younger woman with glasses and jet black hair glanced up at me and then quickly returned to her magazine.

"What room number?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I know her name though." I replied in a hurry.

The girl flipped a page in her gossip magazine and asked, "Well, what's her name then?"

"Melissa Holloway."

The girl gasped seemly at the magazine which she was totally engrossed in.

"Excuse me… not to be rude but I'm in a big hurry." I cleared my throat.

Her eyes finally caught up with mine and then she mouthed the words _oh my God_ and held up her magazine in front of my face.

"Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!" She shouted through a snort. "That's you man!"

The magazine displayed an article about my reality T.V. show and some non-sense about how VH1 including a photo of me and all of the Blurred Reality girls.

I smiled slightly. "Yes. That is me."

"Really? Like no joke! Criss freaking Angel! Oh my God! Wow!" She ranted on with a giant grin. "I love you! Seriously! You are beyond sexy!"

"Well, thank you. It's nice to meet you, hun." I returned attempting to remain patient. I love meeting fans and I adore them, doing get me wrong… but when I don't if my girlfriend is dead or alive, it's kind of a bad time to be signing autographs.

Before I could return to the subject at hand she interrupted me.

"I hate bother you, but do you mind if I got a picture with you? That'd be so awesome!"

I hesitated for a moment as I watched her pull out her cell phone and quickly open up her camera application.

"Okay… no problem, but I really need to-"

"Oh, hold on… my friend is calling me!" She held up her finger excitedly as she stepped out behind the desk and approached me.

"Oh my God! Girl, you are NOT going to believe this! Sit down! Seriously! No, really! Sit down! I'm standing next to Criss Angel!" The girl all but screamed to her caller.

"No! I'm not lying! Shut up! Here, you want to talk to him yourself?" She shoved the phone at me with a wink.

_Oh, no… what did I get myself into…_


	21. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 20**

**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

"Look, you don't understand…" I began to plead with one of the nurses again. "I'm-I'm not crazy, okay? Just please let me call him tell him I'm alright."

The mousey blonde haired nurse raised another eyebrow at me as she helped to adjust the uncomfortable pillow behind my neck.

"Miss. Holloway, I'm sorry you're in no conditions to be walking around right now using the telephone. I'd be more than happy to call the number myself and inform your loved ones that you are safe. However, given your circumstances right now I suggest that you rest and we worry about your so-called boyfriend later."

My eyes rolled causing another throbbing pain to shoot through my skull. According to the doctor, who last checked in on me an hour ago, I had a mild concussion from the blows that had been dealt to my head from Paul's pistol. I had been given 3 stitches on my right temple. The area on my left side just below my rib cage where I had been stabbed was currently too deep of a puncture wound to stitch at the moment. The doctor had cleaned it out and placed some sort of ointment and bandage over it. He told me that depending upon the healing process in the next few days that I could then receive stitches.

"But he is my fucking boyfriend!" I finally snapped growing agitated.

The nurse snickered and flashed me a condescending smile. "Sure, sure. And I'm married to Johnny Depp."

_Stupid concussion making me look even more ridiculous and less credible. She'd find out sooner or later. Bitch… Then again if I was her, I wouldn't believe a single word coming out of my mouth either. _

"You get some sleep. I just gave you some more morphine, it should be kicking in soon." And with that she walked out of the room still chuckling at me.

I woke up to a nonsensical dream followed by what sounded like screech of a woman coming from the hallway. My eyelids fought with the sedative painkillers to open wider and peer past the pulled curtain of my hospital room.

"Shut up! I thought she was delusional!" A female shadow displayed itself outside the drawn curtain next another's.

"Apparently not." A male voice replied through an excited chuckle. "I'm freakin' trying to get the head receptionist off of him."

Suddenly I heard footsteps, very familiar footsteps tearing down the hallway.

"Where is she?" Criss nearly shouted causing my heart to clatter against my chest.

There was a long moment of silence in the hallway before I heard someone timidly reply, "Right this way…"

The second Criss stepped into my room I attempted to sit up but found that much more difficult than I had expected it be, damn drugs.

"Melissa… oh my God…" He muttered as he ran up the side of my bed and carefully inspected my entire body over. "Thank God you're alright."

His hand slid inside of mine and I frowned when I noticed how teary his eyes were. "You flew all the way back here… you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did!" He stated with knitted eyebrows. "I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill you. I'll never leaving you again. I promise."

My thumb traced over his knuckles as he brought my hand up to his lips and planted kisses over my fingertips.

"I was trying to have the hospital call you or have them let me call you but they thought I was crazy." I half smiled.

Criss nodded slightly as he gently sat down on the bed next to me. "Don't worry about it sweetheart."

There was a long pause as Criss glanced around the room at my heart monitor and them back over at my bandaged forehead and gauzed up torso.

"I over heard them talking that you have a concussion of some sort?"

I nodded slowly. "I don't remember anything much that happened other than how I got this nice little dent in my head."

His face distorted seeming to wait for me to explain.

"Paul hit me over the head with his gun until I passed out. He wanted to rape me again and I said no so he threatened that if I didn't let him that he'd kill me and I said to kill me because I wasn't about to loose my dignity to that bastard again. That's when he started bashing me in the head unconscious. The last thing I remember is falling to the floor in my living room and that's it. The next thing I knew I was being dragged out of my apartment on a stretcher and I had the worst pain in my left side… apparently the fucker stabbed me right below my ribs." I gestured to my left side.

"H-he stabbed you?" Criss exclaimed loudly.

My eyes shut. "Yeah and then he ran."

"Hell no, the fucking prick just ran off on his merry little way again? Fuck me."

"My point exactly." I groaned.

The room grew quiet again and I heard a slight ruckus growing outside in the hallway.

"I'm getting you out of here." Criss sighed as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Huh?" I refocused my attention back over to him and away from the hall.

"I'm taking you back to Vegas with me, Melissa. I'm taking you away from all this bullshit. I love you too much to live without you and I love you too much to let anything happen to you while I'm gone. Come with me?" He nearly begged.

"Criss, I-" I began only to be instantly cut off.

"You're not taking her anywhere, you're under arrest for the violation of a police investigation and are now a prime suspect in the murder of Marissa Keliem!" Officer Remilition came charging into my room with officer Mack and his partner whose name tag I now spotted which read officer Greenfield in tow.

Criss stood up and glanced them over rather cynically. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

"No sir, put your hands behind your back, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney-"

"Wait! Wait! You can't do this!" I pleaded as loudly as I could manage. "He didn't do anything! He's done nothing but help me! Please, this is ridiculous!"

"If you can not afford one, which I'm sure YOU can, one will be provided for you by the state-" The officer ignored me and continued babbling off Criss' rights.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled as I squirmed around with my I.V.'s. "Let him go!"

Criss reluctantly placed his hands behind his back all the while cursing them out just as viciously as I was.

"I'll charge the both of you for contempt if you don't watch yourselves!" Officer Mack threatened as he tightened Criss's handcuffs.

"Charge me with whatever the hell you half-assed rookies want, it's not going to hold up in any sort of court. This is insane!" Criss shot back.

I watched in tears as they drug him out of the room completely in shock and disarray.

* * *

Technically, I could have bailed myself out but that was pointless. I saw no point in bailing myself out only to be arrested again and again. These cops obviously had it out for me. Besides they set my bail at some ridiculously high figure. It was a waste of my money and they were probably so crooked that it would land in their pockets not the states… who knows maybe that was their whole intention of putting me behind bars, just see how much I'd pay to get myself out. Some people are really that desperate and hard up for cash. If I did give them my bail and got out fast then I'd take Melissa back to Vegas and they'd arrest me all over again for skipping town unless they found Paul between now and that time, which chances where that wasn't going to happen. I bet they weren't even looking for him anyhow. It seemed to me as though this police force didn't do much of anything that was considered real justice. Yet again, how foolish were they? I already had the handcuffs unlocked by the time we pulled up to the police station. Hmmm… maybe I'd continue to humor them for awhile longer?

**YAY! FINALLY AN UPDATE! AND I ALSO UPDATED 3OAK AS WELL (ITS A SHORT UPDATE BUT ITS STILL A CHAP LOL!) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLS REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! HAHAH!**

**ALWAYS**

**DEPPDEPENDANT**


	22. Never Moon A Werewolf

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 21**

**Never Moon A Werewolf **

The dingy white wall was starting to hurt my eyes since I had been staring at for so long. I laid back on a barely twin sized cut out mattress which was made of some sort of plastic lined rubber material and had been elevated off the ground by a steel bench that was nailed to the brick wall of my cramped jail cell trying to think about what my next move would be. Thank God I was alone. The last thing I needed was an unknown cellmate or for someone to see me in my hideous new neon orange clothing.

"Okay Copperfield, no sudden movements or slight of hand shall I say when I open this door. You can go make your phone call now." Officer Remiliton said with sarcasm as he unlocked my cell. When I stood up I noticed Officer Mack standing directly behind him.

I sighed as he took hold of my elbow and led me across the hallway towards a telephone booth.

"You've got 5 minutes." Officer Mack stated as they both took a few steps away from me and glanced at the clock on the wall.

I immediately dialed J.D.

"Hello?"

"Don't yell at me, I don't have time… not now. Listen, I'm in jail. I need your help-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOI-"

"I told you not to yell at me!" I shot back anxiously. "Listen very carefully…" I paused to lower my voice. "I need you to call Melissa and to send her a plane ticket."

"What, why? Shouldn't I be bailing you out?" J.D. replied absolutely flabbergasted.

"I will explain everything in full detail later, I promise. I just need to get her out of here." I returned as I drifted my eyes over towards the officers. Officer Remiltion gestured towards the clock on the wall and snickered.

"Christopher, what did you do?" J.D. groaned.

"Nothing! I swear. Just please, please do as I asked. I'll be out of here in no time." I assured.

"But I don't even have Melissa's address and I don't know her phon-" My brother was cut off by officer Mack snatching the receiver out of my hand.

"Time's up." He concluded.

* * *

**The Next Day**

There was nothing I could do and I felt absolutely useless laying there in that damned hospital bed and to make matters even worse the doctor told me I couldn't leave for another day. It was utter horse shit. I felt fine… well, as long as the nurse kept giving me drugs. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of that four cornered room and get Criss out of his.

It was nearing the late afternoon when I vaguely heard footsteps outside my hospital room. My nerves were still on edge so I immediately shot upright and glanced towards the doorway somewhat afraid of whose figure I might find standing there. With one hand placed over my racing heart I gasped out loud when I saw an unfamiliar woman entering the room.

"You have rushed mail." She informed me politely.

"What? Mail…" I breathed again. "Who sent this?"

"Someone by the name of Mr. Sarantakos." She replied setting an envelope inside of my hands.

My heart skipped. How was Criss sending me mail?

Then I glanced down at the senders address.

_J.D. Sarantakos_

_What in the hell?_

I tore the envelope open and found nothing but J.D.'s cell phone number written on a piece of white computer paper and a number to a private jet service. Below the numbers J.D. had written read:

**Melissa, call the above number(s) to get to Vegas.**

**-J.D.**

_Hmmm… _something about that impersonal letter made me feel like maybe J.D. wasn't all that into me.

* * *

**Midnight**

A whole day had passed and I could only put what stock I had in that J.D. might've listened to me. I felt horrible for putting everything on his shoulders lately. Of course, if he was in my position I would have done the exact same things for him, I only hoped he knew that. It seemed as though _hope _was the phrase I was using a lot lately and I didn't like that at all. I hoped that my girlfriend was going to heal properly both inside and out, I hoped that that psycho son of a bitch Paul was tracked down, I hoped that my fans didn't start hating me for canceling my show but most of all, I hoped that I could get the fuck out of that jail cell without tripping the alarm system or waking up that lazy assed cop.

The entire police station was silent except for the muffled snores coming from Officer Greenfield. Now was just as perfect of a time as any to start making my out. The big rounded hand clock on the wall indicated that it was fifteen past midnight. If I worked the lock correctly, chances were I could be out the door by at least 1:30 A.M. as long as Greenfield was still sawing logs. I always carry at least two picks on me. To be honest I think every illusionist does, its simply sheer habit. After doing street magic for so many years I began to feel naked if I left my pick at home. It's almost like forgetting your wallet. Ironic, I always thought that was a bad habit at times, turns out it might've just saved my ass.

* * *

Finally, I was free to go home. The doctor okayed me but sent me away with more than a fair share of warnings of what I could and could not do. He stitched my side up that morning and told me that I would need to see him back in a week for a follow-up.

On my taxi ride home I hemmed and hawed over whether or not I should or should not call J.D. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to even attempt to talk to him after how cold he seemed in his letter. I wasn't sure what I should do with the private jet back to Vegas either. I knew that Criss wanted me to fly back in order to be safe but I felt torn in my decision seeing as how if I left I would be leaving him behind and in all places in jail. After a long drawn out thought process and quiet cab ride I came to the conclusion that the first thing I would do when I got home was change my clothes, take a shower, then drive myself to the police station and attempt to visit him. That was the only choice that really made the most sense to me.

It startled me to see that the entire front driveway and yard of my apartment building was sporadically garlanded with yellow crime tape. As I limped my way up the familiar stairs to my front door I drew in a shaky breath. A small chill ran down my spine as a million shattered memories of that horrible night flashed before me. It took me a long moment before I drew up enough courage to unlock my own door.

The sound of something rustling behind me nearly made me scream.

"Thank God you're alright!" I felt a hand embrace my shoulder and I jumped rather skittishly.

"Criss?"

"Shhh!" He instantly pressed a cold finger to my lips. "Come on, let's go inside."

Once inside I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He looked hilarious. He had on a ridiculous pair of orange stretch pants and a bright orange t-shirt to match, if you even wanted to call his outfit orange anymore. He was covered in mud and grass stains and sported a broken twig in the back of his hair.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes at my laughter. "It was a long ass walk, okay?"

"So I take it." I smirked. "You look…. Rugged. I like it."

He finally smiled. "You look like a damsel in distress."

I snorted through a giggle. "Sorry, I don't like jail birds."

"Innocent til' proven guilty baby." He winked as he kissed my cheek.

"So, you really broke out of jail?" I questioned seriously.

He nodded. "Yeah, we need to get of here. A.S.A.P."

"Wh-what about you're wallet, did you at least get identification?" I rambled.

He nodded again. "Yeah, I got my wallet and the keys to that rental car, I couldn't find my clothes, I think they were in another locker of some sort. Plus, he was waking up…"

"Huh? Waking up?"

Criss shook his head. "I'll explain later, on the plane."

"I can give you some clothes? Maybe at least an old sweat shirt and some sweat pants?" I offered.

He smiled. "Anything is better than this bullshit."

"Come on, let's go pick something out." I took hold of his hand and lead him into my bedroom.

* * *

"Ummm… well, try this on." Melissa tossed me a pair of a red and black flannel sweat pants and a grey t-shirt which read: NEVER MOON A WEREWOLF (Which I thought was hilarious)

Everything fit just fine except for the fact that I looked like I was ready for bed. Whatever. It was better than before.

Once I was changed I immediately called the jet service and booked us for the next flight available. We were set to leave in exactly one hour. _Perfect._

"Criss," Melissa started after I hung up the phone.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think everything's going to be alright?" She asked plainly as she paused her hand on her dresser drawer. "I mean, do you think we're going to be alright?"

Not too sure what she was getting at I just nodded, "Of course. Everything's going to be just fine honey."

She shot me a small grin and returned, "Well, I better start packing then."


	23. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Between The Lines**

**Chap. 22**

**Blood is Thicker Than Water**

It was impossible to squeeze past all of Criss' fans standing outside of the Luxor hotel. Some where wanting autographs, others pictures and others were just there to say that had caught a glimpse of someone famous. Neither of us were in the mood for such a large crowd but Criss put on a cheerful face and greeted as many of the eager spectators as he had the time and energy for. When we finally made it up to his room the very first thing he did was make way for Hammie and then the shower. As I waited for my turn in the bathroom I set up my suitcase in his bedroom.

A slight depression had set over me during our plane ride back to Vegas. Of course it wonderful to away from the dreary and desolate town I grew up in but I felt horrible having to miss my own mothers funeral. I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't that big of a deal, after all my mother and I weren't that close however, she was my family it would have been the right thing to do. At least I had the chance to say goodbye, right?

Plopping my purse onto Criss's bed I drew in a deep breath and glanced around his room before I sat down. The stifled noise of his shower interrupted my gloomy thoughts and I turned my attention to the bandage on my left side. Lifting up my shirt I peeled back the sticky medical tape and took a peek at my wound. It had formed a grotesque layer of excretion around the stitching and I took that as dead give away that it was time for a cleaning.

"Can I come in?" I knocked on the bathroom door rather hesitantly.

"Of course." Criss replied.

"Sorry, I need to clean my stitches out." I explained as I headed directly to his sink with the instruction and care kit my doctor had sent me off with.

Criss poked his head out of the glass shower door letting a puff of steam out behind him. "Do you need help babe?"

"No, I think I've got it." I shook my head as I took my shirt off. "Besides, it's gross."

"Believe me, I know." He paused to chuckle. "I've had my fair share of stitches. Let me help you."

I bit my lip feeling slightly exposed. "As long as you want to."

The shower cut off and I half smiled as I watched him quickly step out and wrap himself up in a fresh towel.

"Oh, wow…" He paused to look closer at my stitches. "Melissa, that looks painful."

I nodded as I handed him a wash cloth. "Yeah. It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore really. Just a bit tender."

He gently pressed the warm cloth to my side and I drew in a shaky breath.

"The doctor gave me some Polyporin to put on it, but I'm supposed to use hydrogen peroxide as well, twice a day… do you happen to have any?" I asked.

"Do I have hydrogen peroxide?" Criss laughed. "I have a whole entire pharmacy…" He reached underneath the sink and pulled out a brown bottle.

I grinned as I watched him pour the foamy liquid onto a clean cotton pad.

"You know something?" I began as he applied to the cotton to my skin. "I couldn't have asked for anyone as amazing than you."

"Just sheer luck I guess." Criss winked cutely.

"I'm serious, I love you so much." I replied as I ran my hands through his wet shoulder length hair.

He smiled widely and leaned into my lips. "I love you too. Band-aid's are in the drawer to your left."

It was half past 9pm when the doorbell rang and Criss and I were cuddled up together in his bed trying to focus our minds on something other than all of the obvious bullshit. We had just finished eating dinner (a Chinese smorgasbord) and were vaguely paying attention to a comedy movie that we ordered on pay per view.

"I'll get it, I'm already up." I stated since I was heading towards the kitchen area anyway to throw away our take-out bag.

Criss went to protest but I held my hand up and hurried off to the door.

"Where's Criss?" J.D. immediately questioned with a look of worry on his face.

My eyebrows stitched taken back by his lack of formality. "Ummm… in the bedroom."

Without another word muttered he brushed past me and stomped through the suite towards Criss' room.

"Jesus Christ, J.D.!" I heard Criss cuss. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter? I'll tell you what the fucking matter is! You have a lot of explaining to do, that's what the matter is!" His brother yelled.

After discarding the Chinese waste I cautiously peered my head around the corner of the room to get a better view of their heated conversation.

"Look, I know… I know that I have a lot to explain. I'm sorry about everything that's been going on lately. It's all been unavoidable. Really. Trust me, it has. If I could have dodged any of this bullshit I would've, but that was out of the question." Criss stood up and took a few steps closer towards J.D. who remained standing in the bedroom doorway with his back towards me and his arms folded against his chest.

"Come on man, don't look at me like that!" Criss begged.

"I'm pissed off Criss! What do you expect! To be honest the entire family is pissed off at you… this is nonsensical. All this is! Everything that you are doing with this girl!" J.D. exclaimed.

Criss crossed his arms. "Could you at least take into consideration that _that girl_ is standing behind you?"

I softly cleared my throat and glanced downward at the floor the second J.D. shot a stare my way.

"Look, I'm sorry…" He sighed. "I just can't keep on supporting you in this when I feel that there is nothing to support."

"Then maybe you should leave." Criss suggested coldly. "Because, I've always been there for you even when you were at your worst."

"That's just my entire point, Criss." J.D. paused to glance back me and then caught his tongue. "Do you mind Melissa, if I had word alone with my brother?"

Before I could reply he slammed the door shut in my face.

* * *

If J.D. wasn't my own flesh and blood and if I didn't think for one second that he didn't really have the very best intentions then I would have decked him square in the jaw for his outburst. Sure, I deserved it… but Melissa hadn't done anything wrong at all.

"I've never seen you this low before Criss. You are bouncing back and forth between Vegas and the Midwest like it's a jog to the park, you've seen some women die of which you didn't even know, you're dating some girl who you met of off a fucking reality T.V. show, you're ignoring your fans for her, you're getting yourself involved with some god awful rapist and now come to find out you go to jail and then needless to say, escape out of jail for murder! All because of her! What in hell! This is utter shit if I ever heard it! I know she's younger than you and she's a hell of a good looking woman but fuck man… it's not worth it!" My brother shook his head at the end of sentence as if to further press his disappointment in me.

Massaging my temples I let out low grumble and replied, "I understand what you're saying. Thank you for your concern."

There was a long pause before I heard him clear his throat. "Is that all you have to say?"

I nodded. "For now…"

"You know, I was right about your ex wife. Who's to say I'm not right her too." J.D. pointed out.

Oddly enough I didn't have a response.

* * *

I didn't feel like staying in the room while Criss and J.D. fought over me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had prepared myself for such an argument. I had suspicions that his brother didn't like me very much and come to find out unfortunately they were correct. I could only hope that he wasn't persuading Criss to break up with me or second guess our relationship.

As I walked aimlessly around the Luxor I thought about my mother again and felt that familiar chill of guilt spread through my heart. All of my thoughts were so unlaced lately, everything seemed to blend together in my mind to form nothing but a giant blur. I tried desperately to remember what happened after Paul had knocked me unconscious yet still I only got darkness as a response. It was becoming frustrating to me the more and more I found myself trying to relive that horrible nightmare only to draw yet another blank memory. I only wished I knew where that asshole was so I could personally slaughter him myself.

As I turned the turner of the casino I saw spotted a flashy colorful add display hanging on the wall for the Fantasy Showgirls which were playing at the Luxor. My eyes did a double take when I thought I spotted a familiar face in the center of the 10 photographed women who were each posed and wearing nothing but matching diamond studded string bikinis.

_Vibrant red hair… porcelain skin… green eyes…_

_Amelia. _

**NOTE: I KNOW YOU ALL ARE READING PLS REVIEW LOL! (THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS DESI YAY!) **

**Always, **

**Deppdependant**


	24. STEALING MY WORK!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** It has been brought to my attention recently that my Criss Angel stories are being posted on both personal sites and largely based fanfiction sites without my knowledge or consent without first doing so. Let me first start off by saying thank you for enjoying them so much that you'd want to use them as your own or copy them for further use. I would be more than happy to allow you use of them if asked and if proper props were given in my name. However, I it took me YEARS to write these stories and a lot of thought and creativity. I WILL NOT tolerate plagiarism of any kind! I take my writing very seriously (even my fanfiction). To me its pointless to simply go about and "copy-paste" someone else's hard work and claim it as your own! Thank you so much to my fans on this site who have taken the time and effort to point out to me what has been done! My Lucky 13 story is being posted on Mibba under the SN: Miss Kat. If you have a Mibba account please be aware of this person... it's not me! Thank you so much and as always thank you for reading!

-Deppdependant-


End file.
